For Your Return (CHANBAEK)
by Hyun Ji Soo
Summary: (COMPLETE) Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya? /Fanfiction Chanbaek, Baekyeol./
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

 **PROLOG**

Chanyeol melangkah gamang di keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang memperdulikan keberadaannya di sana. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang dikenalnya. Dia berada di tempat yang sangat asing baginya.

Chanyeol terus saja berjalan meski pun dia tidak tahu dia berada dimana dan hendak kemana atau apa apa yang harus dia lakukan disana. Hatinya terasa hampa seakan dia hanyalah sebuah tubuh tanpa jiwa. Padahal sewajarnya seseorang akan merasa kebingungan ataupun ketakutan pada situasi seperti yang dialaminya saat ini, tapi dia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun. Dia hanya ingin melangkah kemana pun langkah kaki membawanya pergi.

Tiba-tiba semua orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar Chanyeol menghilang satu persatu seperti sebuah sihir. Dia tetap tak merasakan apa pun. Saat keadaan sekitar pun menjadi sepi, matanya terfokus pada dua orang pria muda yang berada di depannya. Mereka terlihat sedang beradu mulut. Chanyeol tidak dapat mengenali dengan jelas siapa dua orang itu. Yang jelas salah satu dari pria tersebut memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap sedangkan seorang lagi lebih pendek dengan tubuh kecil. Dua sosok yang tampak tidak asing baginya.

Chanyeol melihat pria tinggi itu marah dan mencengkeram kerah baju pria yang lebih pendek sambil meneriakkan sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya. Dia tidak bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua? Apa dia sudah tuli? Baginya semua ini seperti adegan film yang di pasang dalam mode mute sehingga tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

Chanyeol hanya berdiri mematung. Dia terdiam dan tetap memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan dua orang tadi seakan matanya memang harus tertuju kesana. Sesuatu yang sepertinya mau tidak mau harus dia lihat. Suatu situasi yang rasanya tidak asing lagi baginya.

Pria yang lebih pendek tadi terlihat ketakutan saat pria tinggi itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang mengepal hendak memukulnya. Matanya terpejam dan wajahnya dia palingkan ke kanan seolah dia bersiap untuk menerima pukulan itu. Tetapi kepalan tangan pria tinggi itu terhenti di udara. Chanyeol melihat keraguan di hati pria tinggi itu. Sejenak kemudian pria yang lebih pendek membuka mata dan menatap pria tinggi itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol melihat pria tinggi itu melepas cengkeraman tangannya dengan kasar membuat pria yang dicengkeram kerahnya itu jatuh terduduk. Pria tinggi itu kemudian melangkah ke arah jalan dengan tergesa-gesa sehingga tidak sempat melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan meraih lengannya dan mendorongnya ke tepi. Tangan itu milik pria yang tadi dia cengkeram kerahnya.

Pria yang lebih pendek itu masih berada di tengah jalan saat tiba-tiba matanya disilaukan oleh lampu mobil yang menuju ke arahnya. Celakanya mobil itu sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Mata pria itu terpejam seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hati Chanyeol tergerak sehingga tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah pelan ke arah dua orang itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia mendapatkan emosinya yang tadi menghilang entah kemana. Dengan kekuatan yang setengah mati dikumpulkannya, dia berteriak tepat pada saat mobil menghantam tubuh pria yang sedang berada di tengah jalan.

"TIDAKKKK!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Napasnya cepat dan tak beraturan. Peluh membanjiri seluruh wajahnya. Dilihatnya langit-langit kamar yang biasa dia lihat setiap harinya. Dirabanya kasur tipis hangat yang dia tiduri setiap malamnya. Dia bernapas lega saat menyadari semua hanya mimpi.

Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk dan menyeka peluhnya. Hatinya terasa sakit dan kepalanya pening. Dia selalu bermimpi yang sama dan berulang-ulang setiap harinya selama beberapa minggu ini. Mimpi yang membuatnya selalu merasa kelelahkan di pagi hari. Tidurnya semalaman seolah tidak ada artinya. Mimpi yang menyesakkan dada hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Mimpi yang telah mengeringkan seluruh air matanya sehingga dia tak sanggup menangis lagi.

Tangan Chanyeol meraba-raba mencari smartphone di sampingnya. Setelah menemukannya, dia melihat angka yang menunjukkan pukul 07.00 am di layar smartphonenya. Dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Dengan berat hati dia beranjak untuk bersiap memulai rutinitas yang harus dijalaninya. Rutinitas yang dia jalani setiap harinya tanpa gairah. Kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya membuatnya kehilangan seluruh kebahagiaannya.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pertemuan

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya sahabat terbaik Chanyeol. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan rasa kehilangan yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 1: Pertemuan

Chanyeol berlari seperti orang gila sore ini. Dia melewati jalan yang sudah sangat familiar baginya. Jalanan lengang di pedesaan pinggir laut yang biasa dia lewati saat berangkat atau pun pulang sekolah. Jalan yang berbatasan langsung dengan laut yang dalam di sisi kiri dan hanya dibatasi pagar beton setinggi 1 meter. Ombak silih berganti menabrak pagar itu tanpa henti siang dan malam. Membuat suara-suara gaduh yang sudah biasa didengarnya. Di sisi kanan jalan ada bukit yang dipadati rumah-rumah khas pedesaan di korea. Rumah model lama dengan halaman yang sempit. Tangga-tangga dari semen yang sangat menanjak menghubungkan antar rumah-rumah itu dan juga ke jalanan di bawahnya.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan setitik air mata yang menggenangi sudut matanya yang bulat dan dihiasi manik hitam legam. Dia terus berlari menyusuri jalan raya dengan keresahan yang melanda hatinya. Suara gemuruh di hatinya bahkan lebih keras dari suara gaduh ombak. Seolah dia memang berlari untuk menenangkannya. Poni rambutnya yang hitam dan bergelombang berantakan tertiup angin. Ujung kemeja seragam sekolahnya yang tidak terkancing berkibar-kibar terkena tiupan angin. Kaos hitam tampak melekat dengan tubuhnya dan mencetak bentuk dadanya yang bidang. Tas sekolah yang seharusnya dibawa anak sekolah, tidak terlihat dibawanya. Dia anak sekolah yang tidak tampak seperti baru pulang dari sekolahnya.

Chanyeol berhenti saat dia kehabisan napas. Tubuhnya dia bungkukkan dan tangannya dia topangkan pada kedua lututnya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, susah payah dia mencoba mengaturnya.  
Dia kemudian berdiri setelah merasa lebih baik. Dia mengambil smartphone di saku celananya untuk memastikan jam berapa saat ini. Dia memasukkan smartphonenya kembali setelah melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 4.35 pm. Segera dia mengarahkan pandangan matanya lurus ke depan. Tatapannya sangat sulit diartikan. Mungkin hanya dengan memasuki hatinyalah orang lain bisa mengerti arti dari tatapan itu.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah berlari ke arah Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa. Seragam sekolah yang rapi menghiasi tubuhnya yang jauh lebih pendek Chanyeol. Kemeja sekolahnya terkancing sempurna dan dimasukkan ke dalam celananya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan cara berpakaian Chanyeol. Poni panjang anak itu hampir menutupi matanya. Mata bulan sabit dan hidung bangir menghiasi wajah mungil miliknya. Kulitnya yang putih bersih adalah idaman para gadis remaja. Dia adalah anak laki-laki yang manis dan cantik.

Mata bulatnya berhasil membaca tag nama di seragam sekolah anak itu saat mulai dekat dengannya. Byun Baekhyun, itu adalah nama yang tertulis di seragam sekolah anak itu. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum meski kecil. Air mata di sudut matanya tadi sudah mengering entah sejak kapan. Tetapi senyumannya dengan cepatnya berlalu, berganti dengan gejolak di hatinya yang sulit dia tenangkan. Perasaanya bertambah resah setelah dia melihat Baekhyun. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

Chanyeol mengambil napas panjang saat Baekhyun berlari melewatinya. Terasa seperti adegan slow motion yang berulang-ulang baginya. Membuat kepala Chanyeol berdenyut pusing. Ada apa dengan anak yang bernama Baekhyun itu? Siapakah dia hingga membuat hati Chanyeol lebih resah dari sebelumnya?

"Brukkk..."

Terdengar suara sesuatu terjatuh membuat Chanyeol berbalik ke belakang. Dilihatnya Baekhyun berjongkok membereskan isi tas sekolahnya yang berantakan. Sepertinya tas ransel di punggung Baekhyun putus salah satu talinya dan isinya jatuh berhamburan.

Chanyeol mendengar suara keluhan Baekhyun yang sangat pelan. Dia juga melihat Baekhyun menatapnya sekali dan kembali membereskan buku-bukunya. Kaki kanannya melangkah ke arah Baekhyun untuk membantu, tapi terhenti secara tiba-tiba hanya dalam satu langkah. Keraguan melanda hatinya dan dia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu.

"Hei. Bukankah seharusnya kau menolongku? Setidaknya sebagai sesama manusia bukankah harus saling tolong-menolong? Atau setidaknya sekedar berbasa-basi sopan?"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar kata-kata sinis Baekhyun. Sejenak kemudian dia melihat Baekhyun yang telah selesai membereskan bukunya berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya Baekhyun kesal karena dia tidak menolong Baekhyun atau pun berbasa-basi bertanya apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dan hanya menatap Baekhyun datar. Tatapan itu membuat Baekyun merasa bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya serta mengerutkan dahinya. Merasa diabaikan, Baekhyun memilih berbalik dan pergi begitu saja. Dia berusaha tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi hati Chanyeol terasa semakin sakit. Tanpa sadar dia berjalan ke sisi jalan memanjat pagar pembatas. Dia berdiri di atas pagar menatap ombak yang bergulung-gulung di bawahnya. Setetes air mata kembali muncul di sudut matanya. Dia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk melangkah menjatuhkan dirinya ke laut. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi merasakan sakit di hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja diantara suara ombak dia mendengar sebuah teriakan dan dia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau sudah gila ya? Cepat turun!"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, tapi dia tak bergeming apa lagi menoleh ke arah suara. Hatinya terlalu perih. Dia hanya menutup matanya dan kembali menetapkan hatinya untuk melangkah saat tiba-tiba dia merasa sebuah tangan menarik bajunya dari belakang hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke jalan. Orang yang menolongnya juga terjatuh dan tangannya membentur aspal. Chanyeol mendengarnya merintih kesakitan.

"Ahh, sakit sekali. Betapa sialnya aku bertemu denganmu hari ini."

Chanyeol merasa kesal karena Baekhyun menolongnya. Dia bangkit dan berdiri membersihkan bajunya yang kotor dengan menepuk-nepuknya, lalu beranjak pergi. Dia tidak ingin berurusan lebih jauh lagi seseorang bernama Baekhyun itu. Lagipula keresahan di hatinya juga belum sebelunya menghilang. Dia tidak ingin amarah yang menguasainya dia lampiaskan pada sosok mungil itu.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari ternyata Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Baekhyun sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol. Diam-diam Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? Kau tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi di tempat lain kan? Jangan membuat usahaku menolongmu menjadi sia-sia."

"DIAM!"

Chanyeol berhenti dan membentak Baekhyun dengan keras. Hal itu membuat terkejut.

"Hahhh, ternyata kau bisa bicara juga?"

Baekhyun menyindir tapi Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum getirnya.

"Hei, setidaknya jawab aku? Aku ini penyelamat hidupmu tahu. Kau harusnya berterima kasih dan menghormatiku."

"JUSTRU SEMUA INI TERJADI KARENA KAU PENYELAMAT HIDUPKU."

Chanyeol berteriak semakin keras, untuk sejenak emosi di dadanya meluap. Dia tidak mampu menahan kemarahannya lagi. Matanya yang bulat menatap dengan tegas. Dia pun terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku akan terluka karena kau menyelamatkanku."

Nada suara Chanyeol merendah. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya dia sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Tak lama kemudian matanya terpejam hingga membuat air matanya terjatuh.

Baekhyun kaget dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Dia diam begitu lama dan berpikir harus bagaimana menghadapi seseorang yang sedang menangis di depannya. Baekhyun merasa bersimpati sekaligus ingin mengenal sosok itu. Sosok yang sepertinya memendam luka yang sangat dalam. Sosok yang sangat berbeda dari dirinya.

"Maaf kalau aku berbuat salah, tapi bisakah kamu tidak melakukannya lagi. Aku mohon. Namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja? Aku baru disini. Aku tidak mengenal siapapun dan ku lihat kita satu sekolah."

"Kau tidak lelah bicara terlalu panjang?"

"Hah?"

Baekhyun sampai melongo karena terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Chanyeol yang mendadak. Dari yang berteriak marah hingga berubah mengatakan sesuatu yang manis. Membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa dia telah bicara begitu panjang pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Dia khawatir mungkin saja Chanyeol merasa terganggu.

Chanyeol berhenti menangis dan tersenyum dengan lembut. Amarahnya benar-benar sudah mereda setelah mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan ingin jadi temannya. Entah mengapa dia dengan mudahnya bisa menerima kata-kata Baekhyun itu.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau mau aku mengucapkan terima kasih kan? Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen paling enak di kota ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ayo."

Chanyeol berjalan pelan menyesuaikan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak kesulitan berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan seperti sepasang sahabat.

"Ah, sepertinya tanganmu juga terluka. Kita obati tanganmu lebih dulu."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum memikirkan bagaimana sikap seseorang bisa berubah dengan cepat. Dia juga senang di perlakukan sangat lembut oleh orang yang baru saja dikenalnya itu mengingat ini hari pertamanya bersekolah di kota ini.

Chanyeol tersenyum senang sepanjang perjalanan. Perasaan resah di hatinya menghilang entah kemana. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat pelan, seolah kata-kata itu hanya dia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya akan menikmati waktuku bersamanya, ini mungkin yang terbaik."

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chanyeol

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan rasa kehilangan yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 2: Chanyeol

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan memasuki ruang kelas saat pelajaran telah dimulai membuat seluruh isi kelas menoleh padanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian siswa-siswi di kelasnya kembali dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing setelah mengetahui yang datang adalah Chanyeol. Mereka memasang wajah tidak peduli padanya.

"Kau terlambat lagi Park Chanyeol? Kau sudah kelas 3 sekarang."

Pak Kang, guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas Chanyeol mengomel pada muridnya yang datang terlambat berkali-kali. Bahkan tak terhitung berapa kalinya dalamsatu bulan ini.

"Maaf pak."

Tanpa tersenyum, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda penyesalannya. Cukup lama dia menunduk dan dia pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap wajah gurunya itu.

"Sudahlah. Duduk saja. Lain kali usahakan datang tepat waktu!"

Sebagai guru wali kelas, Pak Kang mencoba memahami Chanyeol. Muridnya yang pintar dan butuh banyak perhatian karena permasalahan berat yang sedang dialaminya.

Chanyeol berjalan dan duduk di bangku miliknya. Bangku dan meja paling belakang di sudut kelas di samping jendela. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan buku matematikanya dan bersiap belajar.

Park Chanyeol. Nama itu bukan nama yang berarti di kelas itu. Chanyeol hanyalah murid biasa. Meski dia cukup pintar dan selalu berada di lima besar teratas di kelas dalam hal pelajaran. Untuk ukuran fisik Chanyeol bisa dibilang cukup baik. Memiliki wajah kecil yang tampan dan dihiasi mata bulat dengan manik legam. Tubuhnya pun paling tinggi diantara teman-teman sekelasnya dan badannya tegap. Dia juga lumayan terampil dalam hal olahraga. Sosok yang seharusnya menjadi incaran para gadis-gadis di kelasnya.

Tetapi sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanyalah siswa biasa. Keluarganya sangat miskin dibanding teman-temannya. Ayahnya hanya pekerja serabutan yang suka mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi hingga mengganggu orang-orang sekitarnya. Ibunya pergi entah kemana sejak dia kecil karena tidak tahan dipukuli ayahnya yang mabuk. Bahkan tidak jarang Chanyeol pergi ke sekolah dengan luka-luka lebam bekas pukulan ayahnya. Dia pun harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk tambahan biaya sekolah dan uang jajannya.

Chanyeol bukanlah anak berandalan yang suka membuli temannya. Jadi dia merasa keadaan keluarganyalah yang membuat semua anak di kelasnya menghindarinya. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi anak yang canggung dan jarang bicara. Dia hanya akan menjawab singkat saat seseorang bertanya padanya. Bahkan berhari-hari tanpa bicara sudah hal biasa baginya. Dia juga jarang tersenyum dan terkesan dingin. Tetapi jauh di dalam hati Chanyeol, dia hanyalah seorang anak yang kesepian.

"Hei, kenapa kau terlambat lagi? Kau juga tidak masuk beberapa hari yang lalu? Kau kemana saja? Dasar pemalas."

Seorang anak yang duduk di bangku depannya menoleh dan berbicara padanya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan pertanda heran. Dia adalah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun, seorang anak yang dikenalnya beberapa waktu yang lalu dan sekarang menjadi temannya. Anak yang telah berhasil mengubah sikap Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit. Menjadi seseorang yang sering tersenyum dan mudah tertawa. Dia juga berubah menjadi seseorang yang selalu berbicara dengan manis sehingga kesan dinginnya menghilang. Berkat Baekhyun, Chanyeol menjadi lebih ceria.

"Kau tunggu saja apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu besok."

Baekhyun mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi nada mengancam. Dia juga memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun diamlah! Kita sedang di kelas."

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol berbicara dengan cukup keras untuk bisa di dengar seluruh penghuni kelas. Membuat semua orang menatapnya dan guru Kang pun kembali menegurnya.

"Chanyeol diamlah, fokuslah belajar!"

'Dia memang aneh.'

'Dia sudah gila'

'Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya.'

Chanyeol mendengar bisik-bisik dari teman sekelasnya. Dia mengacuhkannya karena bisik-bisik seperti itu sudah biasa didengarnya. Bahkan kini sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan minta maaf.

"Iya pak. Saya minta maaf."

Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah kembali ke posisinya semula, berkutat dengan buku di mejanya. Baekhyun seolah tidak merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol yang mendapat teguran dari guru Kang karena dia yang mengganggunya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk menggambar berbagai karakter di buku pelajarannya daripada mendengar pelajaran dari guru Kang. Dia tahu Baekhyun sangat tidak suka belajar dan hanya bermain-main saja selama di kelas atau pun mengganggu anak-anak lain. Dia juga tahu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan nilainya sehingga nilai Baekhyun dibilang cukup mengenaskan, tapi semua itu bukan berarti Baekhyun bodoh. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun hanya tidak suka memikirkan hal-hal sulit dalam hidupnya karena itu hanya akan membuatnya menua lebih cepat.

Tetapi lebih dari hal itu, Chanyeol sangat menyukai sikap periang Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang banyak bicara dan mudah akrab dengan semua orang. Baekhyun yang selalu tertawa. Baekhyun yang jika tersenyum matanya berubah menjadi bulan sabit yang sangat indah.

Terlebih lagi, Baekhyun selalu mengatakan bahwa dia iri padanya. Iri karena dia sangat tinggi di banding Baekhyun. Iri karena dia pintar dan baik dalam olahraga sedangkan Baekhyun tidak. Iri karena dia memiliki wajah maskulin yang Baekhyun inginkan melebihi wajah cantik milik Baekhyun. Hal-hal miliknya yang tanpa sadar mulai dia syukuri.

Ya, Chanyeol mulai tahu artinya bersyukur setelah dia mengenal Baekhyun. Dia juga mulai belajar bahwa berinteraksi dengan orang lain itu menyenangkan. Dan entah sejak kapan seorang Baekhyun telah mengikatnya, membuat seluruh dunia Chanyeol berputar di sekitar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berhenti memandang Baekhyun dan fokus pada pelajaran matematika yang sedang diajarkan guru Kang. Baginya belajar adalah satu-satunya caranya keluar dari hidupnya yang mengerikan. Dia bertekad tidak akan menjadi pecundang di masa depan. Dia tidak ingin lagi menjadi seseorang yang diabaikan seperti sekarang. Dia ingin menjadi seseorang yang berharga untuk orang lain.

Pagi hari Chanyeol diisi dengan suara teriakan yang berasal dari luar rumahnya. Teriakan nyaring bernada 6 oktaf yang memekakkan telingannya. Dia hanya tersenyum karena mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"CHANYEOL KELUARLAH!"

"KAU AKAN TERLAMBAT LAGI."

"CHANYEOL CEPATLAH."

"SUDAH SIANG CHANYEOL."

"KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU?"

"CEPAT KELUAR!"

"PARK CHANYEOL."

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan suara cempreng milik Baekhyun. Dia tahu inilah maksud ancaman Baekhyun kemarin. Baekhyun akan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila di depan rumahnya dan teriakan itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum dia keluar.

Merasa tidak tahan lagi, Chanyeol segera mengenakan sepatu dan keluar dari rumahnya. Dia membuka pintu pagar dan melihat Baekhyun terbatuk-batuk karena tenggorokannya sakit sehabis berteriak-teriak cukup lama.

"Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah berisik."

Chanyeol menyapa Baekhyun dengan kata-kata yang terbilang cukup aneh untuk ucapan selamat pagi dan Baekhyun segera menatap Chanyeol begitu batuknya mulai mereda.

"Kau bilang masih pagi? Kita sudah hampir terlambat bodoh. Kau benar-benar pemalas. Ayo berangkat."

"Hei, hei. Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh?"

"Masa bodoh."

Baekhyun merengut kesal melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan kata-kata yang di dengar telinganya sebagai 'Kau yang bodoh'. Dia berjalan terburu-buru meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"1, 2, 3."

Hanya setelah menyelesaikan hitungan ketiganya, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terjatuh karena tersandung batu tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia pun berjalan begitu saja melewati Baekhyun yang merintih kesakitan tanpa berniat menolong. Dia mengatai Baekhyun dengan tersenyum kecil

"Dasar ceroboh."

Baekhyun yang semakin kesal segera berdiri dan berlari menyusul Chanyeol. Dia melompat ke punggung Chanyeol dan memukul kepala Chanyeol keras.

"Dasar brengsek."

"Ah. Sakit tahu. Turun!"

Perintah dari Chanyeol tidak dipedulikan oleh Baekhyun. Dia tidak mau turun dari punggung Chanyeol dan malah mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Chanyeol dan juga kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol.

"Kakiku sakit sekali. Kau tidak kasihan padaku hah?"

Rengekan Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol luluh. Dia menarik tas selempangnya ke depan dan menaruh kedua tangannya ke belakang untuk menopang tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol dengan terpaksa melanjutkan jalannya sambil menggendong Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang.

"Kau itu merepotkan sekali tuan Byun."

Terimakasih untuk Theresia341, saya baru pertama kali menulis cerita disini dan sunbaenim adalah orang pertama yang memberikan review. Semoga cerita selanjutnya dapat memuaskan rasa penasaran sunbaenim.

Terimakasih juga untuk sunbaenimdeul yang telah memfollow cerita ini. Semoga sunbaenimdeul terhibur.

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	4. Chapter 4 - Takdir

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan rasa kehilangan yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 3: Takdir

Chanyeol tidur terlentang di rerumputan halaman sekolahnya. Kedua tangannya dia silangkan di bawah kepalanya sebagai bantal. Komik yang tadi di bacanya telah lama hanya menjadi penutup wajahnya yang terlelap.

Tiba-tiba saja telinga peri Chanyeol mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat padanya. Langkah kaki yang sangat dia hafal. Meski langkah itu sangat pelan. Dia tersenyum kecil di balik komiknya mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Hentikan Baekhyun! Tasmu berat."

Chanyeol berbicara sambil meraih komik di wajahnya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Baekhyun merengut dengan kedua tangan memegang tas dan bersiap melempar tas itu ke arahnya.

Baekhyun membuang napasnya keras. Dia kecewa karena tidak berhasil mengerjai Chanyeol. Dia mendekat dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping Chanyeol. Tasnya dia letakkan begitu saja di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah melangkah pelan-pelan, tapi kau masih saja tahu aku datang. Telingamu yang runcing itu benar-benar berfungsi dengan baik."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Jangan merengut lagi. Dan juga, maaf aku tidak membantumu piket di kelas."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu sahabatku? Kau tidak pernah membantu sama se..."

Suara Baekhyun terputus melihat sekaleng caffe latte dan gitar di samping Chanyeol. Hatinya pun girang bukan main.

"Untukmu."

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini. Kau manis sekali Park Chanyeol. Kau benar-benar sahabat sejatiku."

Baekhyun mengambil caffe latte dan langsung meminumnya. Moodnya benar-benar mudah sekali berubah. Sedetik yang lalu bahkan dia mempertanyakan persahabatannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Gitar siapa itu? Dan untuk apa?"

"Aku meminjamnya dari kelas seni. Hari ini takdirmu adalah minum caffe latte dan bernyanyi untukku tuan Byun."

Chanyeol meletakkan komiknya dan meraih gitar ke pangkuannya. Kaki kirinya sedikit dia tekuk dan mengambil posisi nyaman untuk memainkan gitarnya.

"Omong kosong. Kau sedang membicarakan takdirku? Memangnya kau peramal? Cepatlah sadar!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lalu memetik senar gitarnya. Dia memainkan intro sebuah lagu yang sangat dia sukai. Suara gitarnya merasuki hati Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun manggut-manggut mengikuti nada itu. Baekhyun pun tanpa sadar bernyanyi dengan suara indahnya.

Biga naerigo eumagi heureumyeon  
(Ketika hujan turun dan mengalir seperti musik)

Nan dangsineul saenggakhaeyo  
(Aku memikirkanmu)

Dangsini tteonasideon geu bame  
(Malam saat kamu pergi meninggalkanku)

Ireohge biga wasseoyo  
(Hujan turun seperti ini)

Nan oneuldo I bireul majeumyeon  
(Sekali lagi aku berdiri di tengah hujan)

Harureul geunyang bonaeyo  
(Dan hanya membiarkan hari ini berlalu)

O areumdaun eumak gateun  
(Bagaikan alunan musik yang indah)

Uriui sarangui iyagideureun  
(Begitulah cinta kita)

Heureuneun bicheoreom  
(Seperti hujan turun)

Neomu apeugi ttaemunijyo  
(Dengan rasa yang sangat menyakitkan)

O geureohge apeun biga wasseoyo  
(Kemudian hujan terasa begitu menyakitkan)

*Lagu asli milik Baekhyun dengan judul Like Music, Like Rain

Suara indah Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol kembali pada kenangannya.

Flashback

"Ahhh!"

Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan. Sebuah tas ransel jatuh tepat di perutnya yang sedang tidur terlentang di rerumputan halaman sekolahnya. Tas itu lumayan berat. Dia meraih tas itu, mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap ke arah pemilik tas. Terlihatlah sosok mungil yang merupakan temannya.

"Kau mau membunuhku hah?"

Chanyeol berteriak kesal sambil melempar kembali tas tersebut pada pemiliknya. Tas tersebut dapat ditangkap dengan mudah karena Chanyeol melemparkannya tepat ke pelukan temannya.

"Itu hukuman karena kau tidak membantuku piket di kelas. Apa benar kau sahabatku?"

Teman Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Maaf. Aku ngantuk sekali."

Teman Chanyeol semakin kesal mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Matanya dia sipitkan dan arahkan tajam kepada Chanyeol. Yang ditatap hanya memegang perutnya menahan ketawa. Bagi Chanyeol, temannya yang sedang marah sama sekali tak manakutkan tapi malah terlihat lucu.

"Jika seperti itu ekspresi marahmu siapa yang akan takut?"

Chanyeol membuka kembali buku komik yang sedari tadi hanya dia letakkan di sampingnya tanpa memperdulikan temannya yang kesal. Tangan kanannya membalik halaman demi halaman komik itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sesudah SMA? Kita akan lulus kurang dari satu tahun lagi."

Teman Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan karena tidak ingin diabaikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Wajib militer."

Chanyeol menjawab singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang sedang dia baca.

"Aku akan pergi ke audisi SM Entertaiment setelah lulus. Aku akan jadi idol seperti EXO."

Tawa keras Chanyeol meledak. Tiba-tiba saja komiknya menjadi tidak begitu penting. Dia tidak menyangka temannya itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang sangat lucu baginya. Temannya yang memiliki suara cempreng mengatakan ingin jadi idol?

"Dengan suaramu itu? Bermimpi sajalah."

"Kau meragukanku?"

Teman Chanyeol berdiri mengambil posisi di depan Chanyeol dan mulai menarikan KOKOBOP milik EXO pada bagian reff. Tetapi sepertinya teman Chanyeol itu tidak pandai menari. Bukannya terlihat hebat seperti EXO dia malah terlihat seperti sedang mengikuti KOKOBOP Challenge.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil dan memilih memasukkan komiknya ke dalam tas lalu beranjak pergi. Sifat kekanak-kanakkan temannya itu sudah tidak lagi mengherankan. Bahkan terkadang hal itu menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya. Sumber tawa Chanyeol yang dulu jarang sekali terlihat.

Teman Chanyeol kesal melihat Chanyeol meninggalkannya dan buru-buru mengambil tas ransel miliknya dan berlari mengikuti Chanyeol. Dia memukul kepala Chanyeol dari belakang dengan susah payah karena tinggi badan Chanyeol lalu berlari sangat kencang meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Dasar brengsek. Beraninya kau menertawakanku."

Teman Chanyeol berlari cepat setelah memukul kepala Chanyeol. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol membalas pukulan darinya. Meski dia tahu jika pukulan Chanyeol bukan untuk menyakitinya. Tapi dia tetap saja berlari untuk mengejek Chanyeol.

"Kau memang payah. Tidak perlu jadi idol. Kau disini saja denganku. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol berteriak pada temannya yang berlari menjauh. Dia tersenyum sangat manis. Entah temannya itu mendengarnya atau tidak, dia tidak peduli. Dia lalu berlari mengejar temannya dan mangalungkan tangan kirinya pada leher temannya itu.

"Caffe latte?"

Chanyeol menawarkan caffe latte pada temannya yang di jawab dengan anggukan. Mereka berdua pun berjalan dengan senyuman.

Di sinilah mereka berada. Di panggung sederhana di kafe tempat dulu Chanyeol pernah bekerja paruh waktu. Dia sekarang tidak bekerja disana, tapi bos di kafe ini memintanya menyanyi dan temannya merengek untuk menyetujuinya karena temannya itu juga ingin bernyanyi.

"Kau bersungguh-sungguh? Apa mulutmu itu bisa bernyanyi?"

Chanyeol berbisik pelan pada temannya yang duduk di kursi tinggi di sampingnya dengan memegang mic.

"Percaya saja padaku."

Chanyeol masih merasa khawatir, tapi dia tetap memetik senar gitar di pangkuannya. Suara gitar pun mengalun dan temannya mulai bernyanyi. Sebuah lagu yang selalu di dengarkan temannya berkali-kali hingga Chanyeol pun bosan.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara indah temannya menyanyikan lagu Like Music, Like Rain. Perpaduan suara gitar Chanyeol dan suara merdu temannya itu menyihir semua pengunjung kafe dan mereka pun memberikan tepuk tangan riuh saat pertunjukan keduanya usai.

Dua buah caffe latte panas di letakkan di atas meja. Chanyeol yang duduk di meja itu bersama temannya mengucapkan terimakasih.

"Terimakasih bos."

"Ini gratis. Karena suara temanmu sangat indah."

Bos tempat Chanyeol berkerja tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kau lihat dengar sendiri kan? Suaraku bagus. Kau masih meragukannya? Bukankah aku pantas menjadi idol?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar temannya menyombongkan diri. Memang dia mengakui kalau suara temannya itu indah. Dia semakin mengagumi temannya itu.

"Aku akan mendukungmu untuk jadi idol."

Flashback end.

Chanyeol menghentikan petikan gitarnya saat lagu itu berakhir. Dia begitu menyukai suara indah Baekhyun.

"Kau suka lagu itu juga?"

Baekhyun bertanya karena tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memintanya menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku, tapi temanku dulu sangat menyukainya. Dia memutar lagu itu setiap saat sampai rasanya aku bosan. Tetapi lama-lama aku juga menyukai lagu itu."

"Temanmu itu mempunyai selera yang bagus. Sama sepertiku. Aku juga menyukai lagu itu dan memutarnya berulang-ulang. Bukankah nyanyianku tadi sangat sempurna?"

"Astaga, lihatlah betapa sombongnya dirimu?"

Chanyeol merasa gemas dan menjitak dahi Baekhyun dengan kuku jari telunjuknya.

"Aduh, sakit tahu."

Baekhyun merengut kesal membuat Chanyeol bertambah gemas dan mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun dengan tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau jadi idol saja?"

"Ahh bukankah kau sedang mengatakan bahwa aku pandai bernyanyi? Akhirnya kau mengakui kelebihanku juga Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya untuk mengejek Chanyeol karena temannya itu selalu mengatainya payah.

"Aku memang sudah memikirkan dari dulu untuk jadi idol. Aku akan mendaftar audisi di SM Entertainment setelah lulus. Belajar dengan meja dan buku membuatku mati bosan."

"Aku akan mendukungmu untuk jadi idol."

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan otak cerdasmu itu setelah lulus SMA?"

"Wajib militer."

Chanyeol hanya menjawab singkat sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Temannya ini sungguh cerewet sekali, tapi dia sangat menyukainya. Baekhyun adalah hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki di dunia ini. Dia sangat bersyukur karena memiliki Baekhyun sebagai sahabatnya. Hatinya berharap hari-hari seperti ini tidak pernah berakhir.

Sebenarnya saya hanya akan mengupdate cerita ini satu chapter perharinya. Tetapi karena saya sedang berulang tahun, saya mengupdate 2 chapter hari ini. Terima kasih dukungannya.

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	5. Chapter 5 - Baekhyun

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 4: Baekhyun

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sudut perpustakaan tempat biasa mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama saat jam istirahat sekolah. Chanyeol biasanya membaca buku pelajaran atau sekedar membaca komik kesukaannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun asyik berlatih uno balok atau bermain game di smartphonenya.

Tetapi kali ini Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk termenung memandangi hujan dari jendela kaca perpustakaan. Kedua telinganya mengenakan earphone yang terhubung dengan smartphonenya. Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang mendengarkan musik dan menikmatinya sehingga tidak mendengar panggilan darinya.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memanggil lagi. Kali ini pun tidak ada jawaban, membuat Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di kursi tepat di samping Baekhyun. Dia melepas earphone di telinga kanan Baekhyun dan memasangnya di telinga kirinya.

"Kau mendengarkan apa sih sampai bengong begitu?"

"Ah, kau sudah disini?"

Baekhyun terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Dengan reflek dia mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia sedang menangis, tetapi Chanyeol terlanjur melihatnya.

"Kau menangis? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol penasaran apa yang mebuat anak periang seperti Baekhyun menangis. Padahal Baekhyun jarang sekali terlihat bersedih.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Penasaran sekali? Ah, kau sangat sensitif seperti gadis-gadis remaja."

Baekhyun dengan cepat merubah moodnya menjadi lebih baik. Dia menggoda Chanyeol yang tampak mengkhawatirkannya. Dia tidak suka sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

"Aku serius Baekhyun."

"Ayahku. Dia pergi saat hujan turun tahun lalu. Saat itu usaha ayahku bangkrut. Ayahku memilih mengakhiri hidupnya karena frustasi. Semenjak itu hidupku dan ibuku mulai terasa sulit. Lalu kami memutuskan menjual semua yang tersisa dan tinggal di rumah nenekku. Lalu di sini aku bertemu dengan orang aneh dan memutuskan menjadi sahabatnya."

Baekhyun bercerita dengan sangat ringan seolah tanpa beban. Dia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan melepaskan earphone di telinganya dan telinga Chanyeol lalu mematikan lagu Like Music, Like Rain yang sedang terputar di smartphonenya.

"Kau memang selalu merindukan ayahmu saat mendengar lagu ini ketika hari sedang hujan."

Kalimat Chanyeol sangat ambigu. Tidak jelas maksudnya. Apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan untuk Baekhyun atau pernyataan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku punya ibu dan nenekku yang sangat peduli padaku, dan juga kamu. Bukankah aku sangat beruntung? Untuk apa merindukan seseorang yang tidak peduli padaku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Matanya yang berbinar membuat Chanyeol tak lagi sanggup mempertanyakan sesuatu yang akan membuat Baekhyun bersedih lagi.

"Dan saat pertama aku melihatmu hari itu, tatapanmu terlihat sangat bodoh sama seperti milik ayahku. Karena aku tidak menyukai tatapan bodoh itu, aku pun menolongmu. Jadi jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi oke?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia pun sadar, niatnya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya malah membuatnya terjebak dengan sosok Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat hatinya sakit sekaligus merasa bersyukur pada waktu bersamaan.

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi. Kau memang sangat beruntung Byun Baekhyun."

"Ah, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan kertas note yang telipat dari saku baju seragamnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Apa?"

"Rahasia. Aku tunggu kau di sana jam 7 malam nanti. Sekarang aku harus pergi Park Chanyeol. Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun meraih tas ranselnya yang tadi dia letakkan di meja dan memakainya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak kiri Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi dan menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan.

"Dia tidak pernah berubah, selalu menggunakan note-note semacam ini. Padahal dia bisa saja mengirim pesan melalui smartphonenya. Dasar Baekhyun bodoh."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Dia terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan isi note itu. Dia memasukkan note itu ke dalam saku celananya begitu saja tanpa berniat membukanya. Dia lanjut membaca komik yang telah dipilihnya tadi.

Dari kejauhan Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menunggunya. Dia melihat Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di pilar dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana. Kaki kanan Baekhyun diketuk-ketukkan ke lantai halaman sebuah gedung theater kecil di kotanya.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak memanggil Baekyun. Tentunya dengan senyum lebar untuk sahabatnya itu.

Baekhyun menoleh mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya. Dia pun membalas lambaian tangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Cepat kesini."

Baekhyun berteriak keras menyuruh Chanyeol segera menghampirinya, membuat Chanyeol pun bergegas berlari mendekat pada Baekhyun. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol saat melihat dari dekat ternyata ada memar di sudut bibir tipis Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk melihat seberapa parah lukanya. Hatinya juga ikut sakit melihat sahabat yang sangat berharga baginya terluka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa mereka memukulmu lagi?"

"Mereka hanya memukulku sedikit dan pergi setelah aku memberikan uangku pada mereka. Jadi tenanglah."

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Dimana mereka sekarang?"

Chanyeol mulai marah saat mendengar bahwa temannya diam saja saat diperlakukan seperti itu. Baekhyun pun segera menanyakan apa tujuan Chanyeol mencari keberadaan orang yang telah memukulnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat. Tempat yang Chanyeol ketahui sebagai tempat nongkrong anak-anak berandalan dari sekolahnya yang gemar memalak itu. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun sangat khawatir dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

Chanyeol nekat mendatangi anak-anak berandalan itu saat melihat mereka dan anak-anak itu menatapnya sinis.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini brengsek?"

Ketua kelompok berandalan itu berkata sinis pada Chanyeol dan meludah. Dia kemudian membuang rokok ditangannya dan menginjaknya agar rokok itu padam.

"Kau cari mati rupanya."

Ancaman dan senyum menyeringai ketua kelompok berandalan itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun yang ada di sampingnya dan melihat wajah ketakutan Baekhyun.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja!"

Perintah Chanyeol hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun melangkah maju dan mendekat pada ketua kelompok berandalan itu lalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan pelan.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Hah?"

Ketua kelompok berandalan itu pun bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, tetapi Chanyeol tidak peduli dan segera melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah ketua kelompok berandalan itu. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol telah berbalik dan menggenggam lengan Baekhyun, menyuruhnya berlari.

"Lari cepat!"

"DASAR BRENGSEK, KEJAR DIA!"

Ketua kelompok berandalan itu menyuruh anak buahnya mengejar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang telah berlari lebih dulu.

Chanyeol berlari kencang sambil tetap menggenggam lengan Baekhyun agar temannya itu tidak tertinggal olehnya. Saat mereka berlari, sebuah kenangan kembali muncul di kepala Chanyeol.

Flashback

"Hei, berapa yang kalian punya? Keluarkan semuanya!"

Tiga orang berandalan pembuli di sekolah menghadang Chanyeol dan seorang temannya di gang belakang gedung theater untuk memalak.

Teman Chanyeol menunduk dengan wajah pucat.

"Aa...akan kuberikan semua uangku. Jangan pukul kami."

Teman Chanyeol bicara gagap sambil mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya, tapi Chanyeol segera meraih tangan temannya itu saat temannya hendak menyerahkan uang pada ketua kelompok berandalan yang memalak mereka.

"Jangan berikan. Atau orang-orang ini akan meminta padamu lagi besok."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ketua kelompok berandalan itu dan berusaha membuat penawaran.

"Biarkan dia pergi, dan kalian bisa memukulku sepuasnya."

"Dasar bodoh. Bagaimana jika kau terluka?"

Teman Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat karena perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya terkejut. Dia sangat tidak menyukai gagasan Chanyeol itu. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol jika sampai dipukuli oleh berandalan-berandalan ini.

"Atau begini saja."

Chanyeol melangkah maju mendekat pada ketua kelompok berandalan itu. Dia menarik napas panjang untuk mengumpulkan semua tenaga dan keberaniannya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba dia menendang kaki ketua kelompok berandalan itu tepat pada tulang keringnya, dan itu sukses membuat ketua kelompok berandalan itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lari cepat."

Secepat kilat Chanyeol berbalik, kemudian menggenggam tangan temannya dan berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

"DASAR BRENGSEK, KEJAR MEREKA!"

Ketua kelompok berandalan itu menyuruh anak buahnya mengejar Chanyeol dan temannya yang telah berlari lebih dulu.

Chanyeol berlari dengan cepat menuju ke arah gedung theater. Mereka pun masuk ke gedung theater itu. Sampai di depan ruang pertunjukan langkah Chanyeol dan temannya terhenti karena seorang petugas meminta mereka menyerahkan tiket pertunjukan.

"Tiketnya mana?"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada temannya untuk meminta tiket pertunjukan. Temannyalah yang mengajaknya untuk menonton pertunjukan disini, jadi dia yakin temannya pasti sudah membeli tiket terlebih dulu.

"Kau sudah membeli tiketnya kan?"

"Ah, tiket."

Teman Chanyeol tersadar dari rasa gugupnya setelah mendengar Chanyeol meminta tiket padanya. Dia pun merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan dua buah tiket dan menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol.

Setelah Chanyeol menyerahkan tiket itu pada petugas akhirnya mereka berdua diizinkan masuk.

Flashback end

Chanyeol menyadarkan dirinya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar kenangan tadi cepat menyingkir dari pikirannya.

"Kita masuk gedung theater saja."

Chanyeol pun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan berlari lebih cepat menuju arah gedung theater. Mereka berdua pun segera masuk setelah tiba di gedung theater. Sampai di depan pintu ruang pertunjukan, Chanyeol mengeluarkan dua tiket dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada petugas, kemudian mereka pun diizinkan masuk.

Ruang pertunjukan theater penuh. Semua kursi sudah terisi membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kesulitan mencapai kursi tempat duduk mereka yang berada di tengah. Setelah semua perjuangan mereka kerahkan, akhirnya mereka pun bisa duduk dan bernapas lega.

"Kau sudah gila. Bagaimana jika mereka mengejar kita sampai kesini?"

"Tidak akan. Tiket tempat ini sudah habis terjual."

Jawab Chanyeol pelan seolah tanpa beban. Tetapi hal itu masih membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

"Bagaimana jika mereka menunggu kita keluar?"

"Mereka tidak akan menunggu sampai tiga jam hanya untuk memukul kita. Sudah tenanglah dan lihat saja pertunjukannya. Bukankah kau yang ingin melihat pertunjukan ini denganku?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napasnya panjang. Dia merasa frustasi karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang ketakutan.

"Dasar bodoh."

Baekhyun bergumam sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol yang sudah fokus pada pertunjukan theater di depannya. Dia pun mencoba untuk tenang dan fokus menonton pertunjukan theater yang memang ingin dilihatnya bersama Chanyeol.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	6. Chapter 6 - Awal

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 5: Awal

"SEKARANG KAU SUDAH MULAI BERANI MELAWANKU HAH? HANYA KARENA AKU MEMBIARKANMU SELAMA INI?"

Seorang anak yang merupakan ketua kelompok berandalan di sekolah mencekik leher Chanyeol dan mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding lalu berteriak. Dua orang di belakang anak itu tertawa kecil. Mereka adalah anak buahnya.

"DASAR BRENGSEK. CEPAT KATAKAN ALASANMU MEMUKULKU TEMPO HARI?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng tanpa keinginan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang mencekiknya itu.

"CEPAT KATAKAN! DAN AKU AKAN MEMBIARKANMU TETAP HIDUP."

"Tidak akan, brengsek."

Chanyeol memaki ketua kelompok berandalan yang sedang dikuasai amarah itu dengan suara tertahan karena lehernya tercekik. Kedua tangannya memegang tangan yang sedang mencekiknya dengan kuat. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi kekuatan musuhnya itu sungguh luar biasa sehingga Chanyeol tidak dapat berkutik dan hanya bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

"KAU SUDAH BOSAN HIDUP HAH?"

Anak itu berteriak semakin keras dan menguatkan cekikannya pada leher Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol kesulitan bernapas.

"Lepaskan! Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?"

"MAAF KAMU BILANG? AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU WALAU KAMU SUDAH GILA SEKALI PUN."

Chanyeol meronta sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri. Sedangkan matanya memerah menahan amarah. Dia menyesal karena selama ini dia tidak pernah belajar bagaimana cara memukul dan melawan. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya menahan pukulan dengan baik seperti saat ayahnya memukulnya ketika mabuk, atau pun seperti saat dia di buli oleh anak-anak berandalan sekolahnya seperti ini.

"Sudah habisi saja dia."

Salah satu anak yang di belakang berkata sinis meminta agar ketua kelompoknya itu menghabisi Chanyeol sekarang juga.

"Anak seperti dia tidak akan tahu caranya meminta maaf dengan benar."

Anak yang satunya lagi menimpali perkataan temannya dengan tak kalah sinis.

"Sepertinya hari ini hidupmu akan berakhir Park Chanyeol."

Ketua kelompok berandalan itu mengatakan akan mengakhiri hidup Chanyeol sambil menyeringai seram. Chanyeol menelan ludah ketakutan. Dia merasa sepertinya hidupnya benar-benar akan berakhir hari ini dan dia tidak akan pernah rela.

Bakkk

Satu tinju keras melayang pada wajah Chanyeol, membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah. Sudut bibirnya robek dan membuat darah segar mengalir dari sana. Dia pun terbatuk-batuk untuk melancarkan pasokan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

Tak menunggu lama, dua orang yang tadi hanya melihat itu turut mendekat. Mereka menginjak-ijak dan memukul dengan keras tubuh Chanyeol yang tersungkur di tanah. Mereka memukul Chanyeol seperti binatang buas yang memangsa buruannya. Mereka tidak memperdulikan rintih kesakitan Chanyeol. Mereka terus memukul Chanyeol dengan membabi-buta membuat Chanyeol tak sanggup melawan. Dia hanya bisa melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia juga merasa harus menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mencegah pukulan dan injakan itu mengenai organ vital tubuhnya atau dia benar-benar akan mati hari ini. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa sesekali Chanyeol memohon.

"Ku mohon hentikan."

Ketua kelompok berandalan di sekolah Chanyeol itu hanya berdiam diri melihat dua anak buahnya memukul Chanyeol habis-habisan. Dia hanya melihat sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan sesekali menyesap rokok yang ada di tangannya. Wajah menyeringainya terkaburkan oleh asap tebal dari rokok yang dia hembuskan.

"Sudah cukup. Tinggalkan dia!"

Merasa sudah cukup puas dengan keadaan Chanyeol, ketua kelompok berandalan itu memberi perintah pada dua orang anak buahnya untuk berhenti memukul Chanyeol. Dua orang itu pun berhenti memukul Chanyeol yang sudah tidak bergerak. Tanpa belas kasihan, mereka bertiga pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tubuh Chanyeol yang terkapar di tanah.

Chanyeol sadar beberapa saat kemudian. Dia terbatuk-batuk merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di dada dan seluruh tubuhnya. Tangannya terus memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, dia mencoba berdiri meskipun kesulitan. Dia membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor dengan menepuk-nepuknya. Dia mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan pergi dengan sempoyongan.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan semua kekuatannya yang tersisa. Dia harus menuju suatu tempat. HARUS. Walau pun dia harus mati sekali pun dia akan tetap pergi kesana. Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk sekali lagi dan membuang ludahnya yang bercampur dengan darah ke jalan.

Tidak berapa lama Chanyeol sampai di tempat yang dia maksud. Sebuah jalan raya ramai di dekat perempatan. Tempat kenangan buruk miliknya berasal. Tempat yang sebenarnya ingin dia lupakan, tapi harus dia datangi untuk menyelesaikan takdirnya dan memulai hidupnya kembali.

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Baekhyun terkejut setelah mendekat pada Chanyeol. Dia mendapati wajah Chanyeol penuh luka dan segaramnya sangat kotor.

"Apa ayahmu lagi yang melakukannya?"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Chanyeol dan berusaha memapah Chanyeol yang berjalan sempoyongan, tetapi Chanyeol menepis tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa lukanya tidak separah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir melihatmu begini. Seperti ini kau masih bisa bilang tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Katakan siapa yang melakukannya! Atau jangan-jangan?"

"Tidak usah berpikir macam-macam!"

Perintah Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau bodoh hah? Seharusnya aku mencegahmu saat itu. Aku tahu mereka pasti akan membalas perbuatanmu cepat atau lambat."

"Baekhyun sudahlah!"

Chanyeol tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tentang siapa yang memukulnya, membuat Baekhyun merasa diabaikan. Padahal dirinya benar-benar khawatir pada Chanyeol.

"Kau memang bodoh."

Tak mendapat respon dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai marah dan meninggikan suaranya.

"DASAR BRENGSEK. KAU TAHU TIDAK KALAU AKU PEDULI PADAMU?"

"DIAMLAH!"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol berteriak sambil mencengkeram kerah Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun terus memarahinya, emosinya tak lagi bisa dia kendalikan. Hal itu membuat mata Baekhyun membulat karena dia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah ini apa lagi padanya.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol mengepal dan dia arahkan ke wajah Baekhyun, tetapi kesadarannya kembali seketika dan tinjunya terhenti di udara. Dia pun melepaskan cengkeramannya dengan kasar hingga membuat Baekhyun terjatuh.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menangis tertahan melihat kemarahan Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya. Padahal selama ini Chanyeol selalu berbicara lembut padanya.

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan berucap pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu."

Chanyeol ketakutan akan sikap kasarnya sendiri pada Baekhyun barusan. Kepalanya benar-benar sedang tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja. Dia takut amarahnya akan membuat Baekhyun terluka.

Chanyeol menyeberang jalan dengan tergesa-gesa, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Beberapa mobil hampir saja menabraknya. Suara klakson mobil bersautan memintanya minggir. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Sampai di seberang jalan Chanyeol berbalik. Dia melihat Baekhyun berdiri dan menyeberang jalan tanpa berhati-hati untuk mengejarnya. Dia hanya menatap Baekhyun datar.

Dari jauh Chanyeol melihat mobil yang melaju dengan cepat menuju ke arah Baekhyun. Dia pun tersenyum kecil ketika mobil itu mendekat dan sorot lampunya mengenai Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun berhenti di tengah jalan karena kaget.

Chanyeol bahkan tidak bergeming saat mobil itu menghantam tubuh Baekhyun dan membuatnya terlempar jauh ke jalanan.

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar pada tubuh Baekhyun yang tergeletak di aspal. Darah keluar dari kepala Baekhyun dan mengalir ke arah tubuhnya, membuat tubuh mungil itu bersimbah darah. Sekilas dia merasa mata Baekhyun menatap padanya sebelum akhirnya mata itu tertutup rapat.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panjang dan mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Dia pun segera berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Mulutnya bergumam pelan.

"Sampai jumpa, tuan Byun."

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

Terima kasih untuk SehunSapiens6104 atas reviewnya. Bukankah Baekhyun Oppa sangat imut jika sedang berteriak-teriak?

Terima kasih untuk Theresia341 atas reviewnya. Saya sudah mengatur spasi dengan baik tapi tiba-tiba saja menjadi seperti itu saat saya posting. Saya akan berusaha menemukan cara memperbaikinya.

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	7. Chapter 7 - Kehilangan

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 6: Kehilangan

Sebuah brangkar rumah sakit di dorong dengan terburu-buru menuju ruang UGD oleh beberapa orang berseragam putih. Seorang anak laki-laki berseragam SMA terbaring di atasnya dengan banyak darah. Satu orang anak laki-laki berseragam lainnya ikut berlari sambil menggenggam erat tangan kiri anak yang berada di atas brangkar.

"Sakit Chanyeol."

Anak laki-laki di atas brangkar itu mencoba menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar sangat samar pada teman di sampingnya. Dia adalah Baekhyun. Dia terluka setelah sebuah mobil menabraknya saat sedang bersama Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan sedikit tertahan. Air mata menggenangi mata bulatnya. Dia tidak tega melihat Baekhyun kesakitan. Dia tidak tahan melihat Baekhyun terluka. Jika bisa, dia ingin jika dia saja yang tertabrak mobil tadi, bukan Baekhyun. Itu bahkan jauh lebih baik.

Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan baju seragam dan tangannya yang penuh darah milik Baekhyun. Dia tetap menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu. Dia berjanji dalam hati bahwa dia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Hatinya berdoa dengan keras agar tidak terjadi apapun pada sahabat yang paling disayanginya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Matanya yang sudah sempat terpejam berkali-kali dipaksanya untuk tetap terbuka. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terduduk di lantai depan ruang UGD. Kedua kakinya dia tekuk dan wajahnya dia benamkan diantara kedua lututnya. Tangannya memeluk erat kedua kakinya. Bahunya naik turun karena dia menangis sesenggukan. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir semenjak tubuh Baekhyun menghilang di balik pintu UGD.

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita berusia 40 tahunan datang sambil menangis. Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dan menghampirinya.

Plakkk

Tanpa basa-basi wanita itu mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi kiri Chanyeol.

"Kau dan ayahmu memang pembuat masalah. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan dekat-dekat dengan anakku. Sekarang kau mencoba membunuhnya hah?"

Chanyeol tidak bergeming atau pun menjawab. Dia merasa tidak pantas untuk membela diri dengan alasan apapun. Dia tidak bisa menjaga sahabatnya tetapi malah membuat sahabatnya itu terluka karenanya. Bahkan sebuah permintaan maaf pun rasanya tak layak dia ucapkan.

Mata kedua orang itu beralih saat melihat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Bagaimana anak saya dokter?"

"Maaf ibu. Baekhyun sudah meninggal. Ibu bisa melihatnya sebentar lagi."

Ibu Baekhyun menangis keras. Tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai. Hatinya remuk mendengar anak satu-satunya telah meninggal. Sejenak kemudian matanya tertuju pada Chanyeol yang hanya berdiri mematung. Matanya menatap Chanyeol penuh kebencian.

"KAU PEMBUNUH!"

Teriakan ibu Baekhyun menghancurkan seluruh dunia Chanyeol. Membuatnya sadar bahwa satu-satunya hal terindah yang dia miliki di dunia ini telah dirampas darinya dalam waktu sekejab. Dadanya terasa sesak.

Chanyeol menatap datar kaca besar di atas wastafel sebuah toilet rumah sakit. Dari pantulan cermin, dia melihat baju dan tangannya penuh darah. Dia tak bisa menangis lagi karena tenggorokannya sakit dan air matanya telah habis. Dia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri atas semua yang terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Harusnya dulu aku mendengarkan ibumu."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut pada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Flashback

"Selamat pagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum ceria menyapa seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiram pot bunga mawar di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah yang sangat asri dan rindang dengan pohon kesemek yang menaunginya. Beraneka pot bunga yang tersusun rapi turut menyejukkan suasana. Dia sangat menyukai rumah ini, menyukai temannya, dan juga senyuman ibu temannya itu. Karena jauh di dalam hati Chanyeol, dia sangat merindukan ibunya.

Wanita itu hanya menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Dia tersenyum sinis dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat melukai hati Chanyeol.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali, jangan dekati anakku."

"Ibu. Apa yang ibu lakukan pada temanku?"

Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari dalam rumah dengan ekspresi wajah merengut yang dia tujukan untuk ibunya. Dia tidak suka ibunya berkata kasar pada temannya.

"Kau juga. Tidak pernah mendengarkan apa pun yang ku katakan. Dasar anak nakal."

Wanita itu menjewer telinga anaknya yang nakal itu.

"Sakit ibu. Bagaimana jika telingaku putus? Kau mau punya anak yang tidak punya telinga?"

"Astaga. Kau benar-benar pandai bicara sekarang."

Wanita itu melepaskan jewerannya pada anak kesayangannya itu dan mengacak-acak rambut anaknya gemas.

"Ibu tahu kan siapa orang paling berharga bagiku di dunia ini? Orang itu adalah ibu. Dan ibu tahu siapa yang nomor dua? Orang itu adalah Chanyeol. Jadi bisakah ibu bersikap baik padanya? Kumohon."

Tangan anak laki-laki itu menangkup untuk memohon pada ibunya dengan ekspresi wajah memelas, membuat wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Hatinya selalu saja luluh pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku pergi dulu."

Anak laki-laki itu mencium pipi ibunya dan melangkah menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tersenyum. Dia mengalungkan tangan kanannya pada lengan kiri Chanyeol dan melambaikan tangan pada ibunya.

"Ayo kita sudah hampir terlambat ke sekolah."

"Saya permisi dulu tante. Selamat pagi."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepala penuh hormat pada ibu temannya itu kemudian melangkah pergi.

Flashback end

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang dari jauh tempat Baekhyun disemayamkan. Ibu Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membiarkannya mendekat. Ibu Baekhyun bahkan berteriak-teriak histeris dan memukul-mukulnya saat melihatnya. Hal itu membuat hatinya lebih terluka.

Bahkan saat pengantaran abu Baekhyun pun, dia hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. Dia baru bisa mendekat saat semua pelayat pergi.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Karena aku berniat memukulmu malam itu. Jika saja aku bersikap lebih baik padamu hari itu, kau..."

Suara Chanyeol terhenti, dia hanya bisa menangis keras di depan guci abu bertuliskan nama sahabatnya itu. Dia sadar bahwa dia tak akan bisa melihat senyum Baekhyun lagi, mendengar suara nyaring Baekhyun, ataupun membelikan caffe latte kesukaan Baekhyun. Rasanya baru beberapa hari Baekhyun meninggal, tetapi dia sudah merindukan panggilan 'Dasar Brengsek' yang biasanya Baekhyun katakan padanya saat marah.

Chanyeol melangkah malas di lorong sekolah untuk menuju kelasnya. Setelah kematian Baekhyun, dia tak lagi bersemangat untuk melakukan apa pun. Kerja paruh waktunya dia tinggalkan begitu saja. Komik kesukaannya mendadak tak lagi menarik baginya. Dia juga kehilangan semangatnya untuk belajar. Senyum manisnya juga sudah hilang entah kemana.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti di depan kelasnya. Dia mendengar teman-temannya membicarakan dirinya.

'Kudengar Baekhyun mati gara-gara Chanyeol.'

'Aku sudah pernah menyuruhnya menjauhi Chanyeol, tapi sepertinya dia tak peduli dan malah marah-marah padaku.'

'Apa mungkin Chanyeol yang membunuhnya?'

'Ah mana mungkin, sepertinya mereka berteman baik.'

'Harusnya Baekhyun tidak dekat-dekat dengan anak bermasalah itu.'

'Kasihan sekali Baekhyun.'

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan kata-kata teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia melangkah dan membuka pintu kelasnya, membuat suasana kelasnya mendadak senyap.

Chanyeol menatap teman-teman sekelasnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dia terlalu merasa bersalah sehingga merasa tidak layak untuk membela diri bahkan ketika teman-temannya mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang pembunuh. Dia merasa apapun yang dia katakan tidak akan merubah kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun meninggal karena dirinya.

Chanyeol melangkah dan duduk di bangku Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum melihat sebuah ukiran yang cantik di meja sahabatnya itu. Ukiran cantik yang merupakan ukiran namanya. PARK CHANYEOL.

"Kau selalu saja melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna di kelas."

Tangan Chanyeol mengusap ukiran itu pelan. Melihat kedalamannya, sepertinya ukiran itu tidak dikerjakan hanya sekali, tapi ditebalkan berkali-kali.

'Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu malu.'

'Dia masih berani datang ke sekolah setelah apa yang terjadi.'

'Dia mungkin sudah gila.'

Bisik-bisik teman-teman sekelas Chanyeol mulai terdengar lagi. Dia tidak ingin mendengarnya. Dia pun memasang earphone di telinganya dan memutar lagu kesukaan Baekhyun, Like Music, Like Rain dari smartphonenya.

Hujan pun turun tak lama setelah lagu itu terputar. Chanyeol pun meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa lelah. Mulutnya bergumam pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyun."

Seluruh hati Chanyeol telah dibawa pergi oleh Baekhyun. Membuatnya merasa hampa karena tidak ada lagi yang tersisa darinya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang tanpa Baekhyun? Apakah akan ada keajaiban yang bisa membawa Baekhyun kembali padanya? Dia bahkan rela menukar seluruh hidupnya jika itu bisa membuat Baekhyun hidup lagi.

-oOo-

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

-oOo-

Spoiler for Next Chapter:

"Park Chanyeol. Aku bisa mengembalikan Byun Baekhyun padamu."

-oOo-

Sunbaenimdeul, don't be silent readers. Please review. Biar tambah semangat nulisnya. Fighting.

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	8. Chapter 8 - Keajaiban

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 7: Keajaiban

"Kau disini saja. Aku akan kembali lagi besok."

Chanyeol tersenyum diantara tangisnya kemudian melangkah pergi dengan berat hati setelah berjanji akan kembali ke lagi besok. Berjanji pada sahabatnya yang kini tidak bisa menjawab kata-katanya lagi. Sahabatnya yang telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

Hari-hari begitu cepat berlalu bagi Chanyeol. Tidak terasa sudah beberapa minggu sejak kematian Baekhyun. Selama ini yang dia lakukan hanyalah pergi ke sekolah dengan terpaksa, pergi ke rumah Baekhyun untuk menerima beberapa makian dan pukulan dari ibu Baekhyun, dan menangis sampai larut malam di rumah abu tempat abu Baekhyun berada.

Hari ini pun, untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol pulang larut malam dari rumah abu tempat abu Baekhyun berada. Langkahnya berat seakan enggan meninggalkan tempat itu. Padahal dia sudah berada di sana sejak sepulang sekolah tadi. Di tempat yang setiap harinya dia datangi selama beberapa minggu ini. Tempat dimana sahabat terbaiknya berada. Tempat dimana seseorang membawa pergi hatinya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu gedung, Chanyeol menoleh sekali lagi karena hatinya sangat berat jika harus pergi. Saat itu dia melihat seorang pria kurus dan tinggi menatapnya dan langsung mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Aku melihatmu beberapa hari ini disini. Kau sangat kehilangan dia kan? Aku bisa membantumu."

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat pada orang yang mengajaknya berbicara. Mata sendunya menyiratkan rasa enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pria itu. Tetapi mulutnya tetap menjawab karena hal itu tentang sahabatnya, Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun dia tidak mungkin bisa mengabaikannya.

"Bantuan seperti apa yang bisa kau berikan? Sepertinya apapun itu tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan luka di hatiku."

Chanyeol berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria itu begitu saja. Dia tidak ingin mendengar penghiburan semacam apapun. Apalagi dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia merasa hatinya tidak akan bisa sembuh hanya dengan kata-kata semacam itu.

"Park Chanyeol. Aku bisa mengembalikan Byun Baekhyun padamu."

Suara lantang itu mampu menghentikan langkah kaki Chanyeol. Dia kaget mendengar kata-kata yang orang itu ucapkan. Sedetik kemudian dia pun berbalik. Dia sangat marah mendengar orang asing itu bercanda dengan membawa-bawa nama Baekhyun.

"HEI, JANGAN PERNAH MENCOBA MEMPERMAINKANKU MENGGUNAKAN NAMA BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol yang dikuasai amarah mendorong tubuh pria itu dengan keras. Dia tidak suka pria itu mempermainkannya dengan menggunakan nama Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlalu berharga baginya.

"Datanglah pada jam dan tanggal yang sama di saat pertama kali kalian bertemu. Dia akan ada disana."

Betapa lebih terkejutnya Chanyeol karena tiba-tiba orang itu lenyap begitu saja tepat di depan matanya setelah mengatakan kata-kata aneh. Matanya menyapu sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan pria tadi, tapi dia tidak menemukan pria itu di manapun. Dia mengusap matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa dia tadi benar-benar melihat seorang pria disana. Kedua telinganya dia tepuk-tepuk untuk memastikan bahwa dia tadi memang mendengar suara pria itu.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Apa aku sudah gila?"

Gumam Chanyeol pelahan.

Perjalanan pulang Chanyeol dengan berjalan kaki dari rumah abu menjadi lebih lama dari biasanya. Dia berusaha keras melupakan apa yang didengarnya tadi, tapi otaknya tetap sibuk memikirkan kata-kata pria tadi tanpa bisa dikendalikannya. Otaknya yang masih normal tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata pria itu, tapi hatinya tergerak untuk meyakininya. Mungkin saja hatinya hanya ingin menyangkal kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sudah meninggal.

Tetapi Chanyeol tetap saja bimbang. Haruskah dia percaya pada kata-kata aneh itu dan datang ke tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun? Apa mungkin Baekhyun benar-benar akan ada disana? Apakah dia benar-benar bisa bertemu Baekhyun? Ataukah itu tadi hanya sebuah khayalannya saja? Atau gurauan orang asing yang berniat mengerjainya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di otak Chanyeol belum juga terjawab bahkan setelah satu jam dia berjalan kaki. Tubuhnya tidak merasakan lelah sama sekali setelah berjalan kaki cukup lama karena pikirannya jauh lebih lelah dari pada tubuhnya.

"Ahhh. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya sambil mendesah keras. Tidak terasa pagar rumahnya telah berada tepat di depannya. Dia masuk dengan hati yang sangat gelisah. Sepertinya, dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini. Kata-kata pria tadi benar-benar berhasil mengusik hatinya. Pria tadi pasti sangat tahu cara yang paling tepat untuk mempermainkan dirinya.

Chanyeol tampak gelisah. Punggungnya dia sandarkan pada pagar pembatas antara jalanan dengan laut yang dalam. Tempat itu sangat familiar baginya. Tempat dia pertama bertemu dengan sahabat sejatinya Byun Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya dia sudah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri berulang kali untuk tidak datang ke tempat ini. Tapi entah bagaimana Chanyeol bisa berakhir berada di tempat ini hari ini. Hatinyalah yang menuntun kakinya untuk melangkah kemari. Berharap mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan orang itu adalah kebenaran. Dia pun merasa bahwa dirinya mungkin saja sudah mulai gila karena percaya pada hal-hal semacam itu.

Meski keraguan berkali-kali muncul dan menyuruhnya pergi, dia tetap menghiraukannya. Baginya ini adalah kesempatan kecil yang patut dia coba. Toh tidak ada yang rugi sekalipun ini hanya kebohongan. Karena menurutnya, tidak ada kekecewaan yang lebih besar daripada kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun sudah meninggal.

Hati Chanyeol bergemuruh berlomba dengan suara ombak yang silih berganti menghantam pagar pembatas. Berkali-kali dia melihat jam pada smartphone yang di genggamnya. Waktu terasa berjalan sangat lambat baginya. Dia tidak sabar menunggu sahabatnya datang.

Kegelisahan itu membuat Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung kaki kanannya yang berbalut sepatu pada aspal jalan. Saat dia melihatnya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, jam di smartphonenya telah menunjukkan pukul 4.35 pm. Dia pun memasukkan smartphonenya ke saku celana dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap tepat ke ujung jalan.

Senyum Chanyeol merekah saat dia melihat seseorang berlari ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Seorang anak yang bertubuh mungil berbalut seragam sekolah yang dipakai dengan rapi. Tas ransel yang tampak berat juga tergantung manis di punggungnya. Sosok itu sudah sangat familiar baginya.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya adalah benar. Apa dia sedang bermimpi? Atau ini sungguh nyata? Apa Baekhyun benar-benar datang? Benarkah Baekhyun yang telah meninggal kini berada tepat di depan matanya? Batinnya berbicara keras.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya dan memanggil nama seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya dengan menyertakan senyum terbaik miliknya. Dia pun segera berlari menyambut sosok yang dia panggil Baekhyun itu. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan sangat erat seakan dia tak akan pernah melepaskan atau membiarkan Baekhyun pergi lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga memikirkan betapa takdir sungguh sangat murah hati padanya.

Gerakan Chanyeol yang sangat bersemangat itu tak sengaja membuat tas di punggung Baekhyun terputus talinya dan isi tas Baekhyun pun jatuh berantakan. Dia tidak mempedulikannya. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu karena dia sungguh sangat merindukan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku menunggumu."

Baekhyun yang dipeluk dengan erat pun merasa risih. Dia kemudian mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga menggunakan kedua tangannya sampai akhirnya pelukan mereka pun terlepas. Dia pun bertanya dengan wajah heran.

"Kau siapa sih? Kenapa memelukku tiba-tiba? Kau mengenalku?"

-oOo-

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

-oOo-

Spoiler for Next Chapter:

"Chanyeol. Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

-oOo-

Sunbaenimdeul, don't be silent readers ya. Please review. Biar tambah semangat nulisnya. Fighting.

Terima kasih untuk Theresia341 atas reviewnya. Chanyeol hanya sedang menjalani takdirnya.

Terima kasih untuk GreenTea6104 atas reviewnya. Saya bisa saja memberitahu sunbaenim, tapi bukannya itu akan membuat cerita ini menjadi tidak seru?

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	9. Chapter 9 - Kembali

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 8: Kembali

"Kau siapa sih? Kenapa memelukku tiba-tiba?"

Kata-kata Baekhyun membuat mata Chanyeol melebar. Dia yakin seratus persen bahwa sosok yang di depannya adalah Baekhyun. Wajahnya, eye smilenya, kulit putihnya, tubuh mungilnya, caranya berpakaian dan tas ranselnya, semuanya adalah milik Baekhyun. Bahkan tag nama di seragamnya juga bertuliskan Byun Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun bilang tidak mengenalnya. Omong kosong apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya sekarang?

"Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Hati Chanyeol sakit bukan main mengingat sahabat yang ditunggunya dengan gelisah tidak mengenalinya. Dia mengambil napas berat. Pikirannya melayang jauh. Dia memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengapa Baekhyun tidak mengingatnya?

"Mengapa tidak membantuku? Semua ini karenamu kan? Dasar tidak tahu diri."

Suara Baekhyun mengembalikan pikiran Chanyeol. Dia berjongkok untuk membantu Baekhyun yang sedang membereskan isi tasnya. Dia tersenyum memikirkan sebuah kesimpulan bahwa mungkin saja waktu telah berputar kembali pada saat pertemuan mereka pertama kali. Artinya dia memiliki kesempatan melindungi Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun tetap disisinya.

Setelah selesai membereskan tasnya Baekhyun berdiri dan langsung mengalungkan tasnya pada bahu kanan lalu melangkah pergi melewati Chanyeol sambil bergumam.

"Ah. Aku sial sekali bertemu denganmu hari ini."

Senyum Chanyeol semakin melebar. Ternyata bukan hanya isi tas Baekhyun yang juga berantakan seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu, tapi juga kata-kata Baekhyun yang sama persis. Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa waktu telah berputar dan membawa Baekhyun kembali padanya.

Chanyeol berbalik meraih lengan Baekhyun dan membalikkan badan mungil itu. Dia menyapa Baekhyun dengan ramah."

"Kau memakai seragam yang sama denganku, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah. Kau anak pindahan kan?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bisakah kita berteman saja. Aku akan membantumu beradaptasi di sekolah."

"Kau ada motif apa? Tiba-tiba saja menawarkan sebuah pertemanan. Kau juga terlihat aneh. Senyum-senyum tidak jelas saat melihatku. Kau sudah gila hah?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan, namun Chanyeol terus saja tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya saat melihatnya. hal itu justru membuatnya semakin heran.

"Astaga. Bicaramu masih saja panjang."

"Sok tahu. Memangnya kapan kita pernah berbicara sebelumnya? Aku merasa belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak mau berteman dengan orang aneh sepertimu. Lepaskan tanganku. Aku harus pergi."

"Akan ku lepaskan. Asal kita berteman."

"Kau kenapa sih ngotot sekali ingin berteman denganku? Padahal kita baru saja bertemu. Kau tidak punya teman lain? Kau dikucilkan di sekolah?"

"Karena takdir. Byun Baekhyun."

"Takdir? Ah sebentar. Kau tahu namaku darimana? Dan lepaskan tanganku dulu, baru kita bicara!"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Dia pun meronta, mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Chanyeol, tapi sialnya tangan Chanyeol lebih kuat darinya sehingga pada akhirnya tangannya sendirilah yang kesakitan.

"Sakit tahu."

"Maaf. Aku membuat tanganmu kesakitan."

Chanyeol terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa cengkeramannya melukai tangan Baekhyun. Dia pun melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Dia menunjuk tag nama di seragam sekolah Baekhyun. Dia ingin berdalih bahwa dari sanalah dia mengetahui nama Baekhyun.

"Dan kau Park Chanyeol? Oh tunggu sebentar, kau Park Chanyeol dari kelas 3-2?"

Chanyeol pun mengangguk riang.

Baekhyun melihat tag nama Chanyeol di seragam sekolah anak itu. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh. Tidak terlihat niat jahat di mata bulatnya. Di dalam hati, Baekhyun merasa senang seseorang meminta berteman dengannya sampai seperti ini. Ini pertama kali baginya. Dia merasa kalau dirinya memang sangat istimewa. Hatinya pun luluh karena tatapan Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya pun berubah manja.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa Park Chanyeol. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Sebutkan saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Jika kau mentraktirku ramen paling enak di kota ini."

"Oke. Aku tahu ramen paling enak di kota ini dan kau pasti menyukainya."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun. Membawa Baekhyun mengikuti langkah kakinya. Mereka berdua tersenyum cerah. Mereka tidak seperti seseorang yang baru saja berkenalan. Dia senang merasa bahwa Baekhyun masih tetap sama walau pun sekarang Baekhyun tidak mengingatnya. Suasana hati Baekhyun masih saja mudah sekali berubah membaik karena Baekhyun memang jarang terlihat sedih atau marah terlalu lama. Baekhyun juga mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

Senja yang menjadi latar pertemuan mereka mulai memudar. Matahari sudah tenggelam separuhnya ke dalam air laut menandakan hari sudah mulai malam. Warna jingga yang indah di langit dan terpantul di laut membuat siapa pun tak ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Senja yang paling indah.

Tetapi bagi Chanyeol kembalinya sahabat yang sangat disayanginya adalah sesuatu yang paling indah bahkan lebih indah dari senja yang paling indah sekalipun.

Chanyeol tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hatinya terlalu bahagia saat ini. Dia hanya akan menjaga Baekhyun dan mencegah kejadian buruk itu terjadi lagi. Dia merasa yakin bahwa dia bisa melakukannya. Untuk seseorang yang sudah seperti seluruh dunianya, Chanyeol rela melakukan apapun. Ya, hanya untuk Baekhyun.

-o-

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan lumayan jauh menuju jalan sempit yang menanjak hingga membuat Baekhyun heran sebenarnya mereka akan pergi kemana.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana? Kita sudah melewati beberapa warung ramen sebelumnya. Chanyeol, aku mulai lelah berjalan. Bisakah kita makan di warung depan itu saja. Sepertinya ramen mereka enak. Ya, ya, ya."

Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol untuk menghadang langkah Chanyeol sambil membuat eskpresi imut andalannya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai."

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun mendukkan wajahnya dan menuruti kata-kata Chanyeol. Mereka pun berjalan lagi sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di sebuah rumah yang cukup kecil. Rumah model lama di pedesaan dengan halaman yang tidak terlalu luas. Pagarnya tak tertutup sempurna. Rumah itu milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah. Di dalam rumah itu ada seorang pria paruh baya. Pria itu sedang minum soju. Di sampingnya beberapa botol soju berserakan. Pria itu tampak berantakan dengan rambut dan bulu di wajah yang tidak terawat. Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Selamat malam."

Baekhyun menyapa pria itu dengan menunduk hormat tapi pria itu mengabaikannya. Dia pun mengernyitkan dahinya karena heran.

"Dia sedang mabuk. Masuklah ke kamarku. Aku akan memasak ramen."

Chanyeol membukakan pintu kamarnya dan Baekhyun pun masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah itu dia pergi ke dapur untuk membuat ramen.

Baekhyun melihat kamar Chanyeol yang sempit dan berantakan. Baju yang hanya ditumpuk di rak. Beberapa buku pelajaran dan komik berserakan di lantai, juga perlengkapan tidur yang terlipat di pojok ruangan.

Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan ramen panas di panci dan dua mangkok kecil di atas meja untuk makan. Dia melihat Baekhyun sedang memperhatikan sekeliling kamar.

"Maaf kamarku berantakan. Duduk dan makanlah."

"Tidak juga."

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sudah mulai memakan ramennya. Dia pun duduk dan mulai mengambil ramen dari panci dengan sumpitnya. Sebelum menyuapkan ke mulut, dia tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Chanyeol, orang itu ayahmu? Kenapa kau tidak menyapanya? Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

"Makanlah."

Melihat ekspresi Chanyeol berubah malas, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia pun tidak berani bertanya lebih jauh lagi dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan sambil mulai memakan ramennya.

"Oh ya, kau tadi kenapa tidak masuk sekolah? Kau membolos ya? Astaga, jangan-jangan kau anak nakal. Apa aku dalam bahaya kalau berteman denganmu?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Dia ingat bahwa Baekhyun pernah mengatakan bahwa ramen buatannya adalah yang paling enak di kota ini.

-o-

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur di kelas. Dia khawatir melihat wajah Chanyeol yang pucat dan berkeringat dingin. Kepala Chanyeol yang disandarkan di atas meja bergetar berkali-kali.

Chanyeol akhirnya sadar dengan satu hentakan keras dari tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia pun memijat kepalanya pelan.

"Chanyeol. Kau mimpi buruk lagi?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun hanya dijawab dengan tatapan tajam oleh Chanyeol. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar ada di depannya sekarang. Memastikan bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan tidak meninggal seperti dalam mimpinya.

Sejak kematian Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu mengalami mimpi buruk. Kejadian saat kecelakaan Baekhyun terus saja datang berulang-ulang setiap kali dia tertidur. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak bahkan satu hari pun.

Chanyeol merasa bingung, kenapa mimpi buruk itu masih saja datang bahkan saat Baekhyun berada tepat di depan matanya dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Jika bisa, dia ingin menghapus kenangan buruk itu selamanya dari ingatannya. Dia ingin memulai awal yang baru dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku yang seharusnya bertanya apa kau baik-baik saja. Wajahmu pucat dan berkeringat dingin."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya mimpi buruk."

Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Mimpi tentang sahabatmu yang sudah meninggal itu lagi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Astaga, jika kau akan merasa bersalah seperti itu, seharusnya kau menjaganya dengan baik. Dan juga, jangan membaca komik-komik seperti ini lagi."

Baekhyun menunjuk komik berjudul Detektif Conan di meja Chanyeol. Komik itu sudah pasti berisi tentang kasus-kasus pembunuhan yang harus dipecahkan oleh karakter utamanya. Menurutnya komik semacam itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan Chanyeol.

"Aku pasti akan menjagamu dengan baik kali ini."

"Iya, kau memang harus menjagaku dengan baik Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun yang gemas akan sikap berlebihan Chanyeol pun mencubit pipi Chanyeol dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Baekhyun merasa aneh dan tersanjung pada saat bersamaan atas sikap Chanyeol padanya. Tapi yang jelas, Baekhyun sangat bahagia saat ini. Dia bahagia bisa bersama Chanyeol.

-oOo-

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

-oOo-

Spoiler for Next Chapter:

"Apa aku tidak akan bisa merubah takdir Baekhyun?"

-oOo-

Sunbaenimdeul, don't be silent readers ya. Please review. Biar tambah semangat nulisnya. Fighting.

-oOo-

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	10. Chapter 10 - Bonus Chapter

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 10: Bonus Chapter

Out of Story

Isi tas selempang Park Chanyeol:  
1\. Buku pelajaran dan buku catatan pelajaran yang penuh coretan dan bekas stabilo  
2\. Buku kumpulan soal tes masuk akademi kepolisian  
3\. Komik Detektif Conan  
4\. Bolpoin, stabilo, dan pensil yang dimasukkan begitu saja  
5\. Smartphone dan earphone  
6\. Sekaleng caffe latte

Isi tas ransel Byun Baekhyun:  
1\. Buku pelajaran dan buku catatan yang penuh gambar karakter dari komik yang dibaca Chanyeol  
2\. Komik milik Chanyeol yang Baekhyun curi karena kesal melihat Chanyeol lebih asik membaca komik dan mengabaikannya  
3\. Kotak pensil yang berisi perlengkapan tulis lengkap dan tertata rapi  
4\. Satu set uno (uno balok, uno card, dll)  
5\. Smartphone yang kadang lemot karena terlalu banyak mendownload aplikasi game dan earphone  
6\. Poster official dan album original EXO

-o-

Baekhyun melangkah riang sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil menuju kelasnya. Sampai di pintu kelas langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga melihat Chanyeol membongkar tas ranselnya. Dia kaget bukan main.

Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu dan menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

"Hei, jadi selama ini kau yang mencuri komik-komikku?"

Chanyeol memasang ekpresi marah dan meninggikan nada bicaranya, membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dengan ketakutan sambil memasang ekspresi memelas andalannya.

"Seharusnya aku curiga karena tasmu selalu saja berat."

"Chanyeol aku minta maaf. Aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau memaafkanku."

Baekhyun menangkupkan tangannya sebagai tanda penyesalan.

"Apa pun?"

"Ya, apa pun."

Emosi Chanyeol mereda. Dia lalu memasang senyum liciknya. Sepertinya dia tahu cara membalas perbuatan usil Baekhyun.

-o-

Mereka berdua berada di perpustakaan sekarang. Di kursi pojok tempat favorit mereka. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan disana. Chanyeol fokus dengan komiknya, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap sepuluh soal matematika buatan Chanyeol dengan gelisah.

"Chanyeol. Apa aku harus mengerjakan semua ini?"

"Kau harus keluar dari posisi terakhir dalam ujian matematika besok."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun menjawab tak bersemangat. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sambil mendengus kesal. Dia mulai mencoret-coret kertas soal di depannya.

Lima menit kemudian.

"Chanyeol. Kau punya caffe latte untukku?"

"Tidak punya."

Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun dengan singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang dibacanya membuat Baekhyun kembali menunduk sambil mendengus kesal.

Limat menit kemudian.

"Chanyeol. Bosmu di kafe itu tidak menanyakanku?"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol kembali menjawab dengan singkat. Matanya masih terfokus pada komiknya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan mendengus kesal.

Lima menit kemudian.

"Chanyeol. Bagaimana kalau besok kita nonton theater Phantom of the Opera?"

"Aku sibuk."

Chanyeol masih tidak peduli, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

Lima menit kemudian.

"Chanyeol. Kau mau kubelikan komik Detektif Conan chapter baru?"

"Tidak usah."

Baekhyun semakin kesal karena Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan lebih asik membaca komik. Dia pun mengepalkan tangan dan melayangkan di udara seolah-olah hendak memukul Chanyeol.

Lima menit kemudian.

"Chanyeol."

"Apa lagi sih?"

Chanyeol menutup komiknya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Aku sudah selesai. Bisakah aku pergi sekarang? Ibuku pasti sudah menunggu."

Baekhyun membuat ekspresi imut terbaik miliknya membuat Chanyeol luluh dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung bergegas mengenakan tas ranselnya. Dia pun berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Chanyeol dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Chanyeol mengambil kertas soal di atas meja dan melihat hasil perkerjaan Baekhyun. Alangkah terkejutnya Chanyeol melihat tidak ada satu pun soal yang diselesaikan oleh Baekhyun. Di kertas itu dia malah menemukan gambar dirinya lengkap dengan tulisan 'Chanyeol brengsek'. Jadi ini yang dilakukan Baekhyun selama 20 menit tadi?

"DASAR. BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol berteriak kesal melihat sikap kekanak-kanakkan Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat seluruh penghuni perpustakaan menatap padanya. Dia pun meminta maaf dan kembali duduk dengan santai.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kertas soal itu. Dia tahu dengan pasti bahwa membuat sahabatnya itu belajar adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Mungkin lebih sulit dari pada lulus audisi SM Entertament.

-oOo-

Happy weekend sunbaenimdeul, ini hadiah dari saya untuk yang malam minggunya sendirian dan tidak ada kegiatan. Sama seperti saya.

-oOo-

Sunbaenimdeul, don't be silent readers ya. Please review. Biar tambah semangat nulisnya. Fighting.

-oOo-

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	11. Chapter 11 - Tekad

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 10: Tekad

Chanyeol melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan senyuman. Hari ini dia berusaha datang tepat waktu ke sekolah meskipun Baekhyun tidak datang menjemputnya di rumah. Hatinya sudah cukup senang membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun akan menyapanya dengan riang di kelas. Hal kecil yang sanggup membuatnya bahagia.

Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas, matanya langsung tertuju pada tempat duduk milik Baekhyun. Dia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lebar padanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Baekhyun adalah sahabat yang telah menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya.

"Chanyeol. Duduklah."

Chanyeol duduk di bangku miliknya yang berada di pojok kelas tepat di belakang bangku milik Baekhyun.

"Maaf aku tak menjemputmu tadi pagi. Aku terlambat bangun. Tapi untung saja kau datang tepat waktu. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang. Oke?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan membuat ekspresi menyesal dengan sangat imut. Ekpresi yang sanggup meredakan kemarahan siapa pun yang melihatnya. Ekspresi yang Chanyeol rindukan.

"Oke."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Hatinya bahagia melihat sahabatnya itu selalu berusaha menjaganya, walau pun tak jarang berakhir dengan merepotkannya.

Flashback

Chanyeol langsung berlari menuju kelas dari perpustakaan setelah mendengar dari teman sekelasnya bahwa sahabatnya marah-marah di kelas. Dari lorong kelas dia mendengar teriakan temannya.

"HEI, APA YANG TADI KAU KATAKAN TENTANG CHANYEOL HAH?"

"Kau berani bilang dia aneh? Dia bahkan jauh lebih tampan dan lebih tinggi darimu."

"Kau juga, walau pun kau terlahir kembali, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi lebih pintar dari Chanyeol."

"Dan kau, bilang saja kalau kau diam-diam menyukai Chanyeol dan marah karena dia mengabaikanmu."

Chanyeol segera masuk ke ruang kelas dan melihat temannya bertolak pinggang sambil marah-marah pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang hanya diam mendengarkan kemarahan temannya itu. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tinggah temannya itu.

"Bukankah Chanyeol juga berhasil meningkatkan nilaimu saat dia berpatner denganmu dalam ujian praktek olahraga. Dasar gendut."

Chanyeol segera menarik lengan temannya untuk keluar dari kelas. Temannya yang telah diseret olehnya pergi masih saja sempat berteriak pada teman-teman sekelasnya saat berada di pintu kelas.

"Chanyeol lepaskan. Kalau kalian berani mengatakan yang macam-macam lagi tentang Chanyeol. Kalian akan berurusan denganku."

Chanyeol segera melepaskan tangan temannya saat mereka sudah berada di halaman sekolah, tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dia ingin memprotes sikap temannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kau hanya membuatku malu."

"Kau malu karena aku? Anak-anak tadi menertawakanmu. Mana bisa aku diam saja. Semua ini salahmu."

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau pintar, tinggi, tampan dan hebat dalam olahraga, tapi mereka malah mengabaikanmu. Itu semua karena kau tidak pernah mau berbaur dengan mereka, makanya mereka menganggapmu aneh. Kapan kau akan bersikap dewasa Park Chanyeol?"

Teman Chanyeol berteriak kesal karena Chanyeol tidak juga sadar bahwa dia peduli pada Chanyeol dan tidak suka anak-anak lain mengatai Chanyeol aneh.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat mendengar kata-kata temannya. Dia sadar betapa temannya itu sangat mempedulikannya. Dia pun menatap temannya dengan lembut.

"Tidak bisakah aku hanya berteman denganmu saja? Bagiku kau saja sudah cukup."

Teman Chanyeol luluh mendengar kata-kata manis Chanyeol. Kemarahannya mereda. Dia lalu menopangkan kedua tangannya di dagunya dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sambil membuat ekspresi imut andalannya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat manis Park Chanyeol? Bagaimana jika aku jatuh cinta padamu?"

Chanyeol yang berusaha bersikap serius hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Temannya ini memang tidak bisa diajak serius.

"Hentikan, kau membuatku mual."

"Hei, bukankah kau baru saja bilang kau menyukaiku? Kau bilang ingin berdua saja denganku?"

Teman Chanyeol mengalungkan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol dengan tetap membuat ekspresi imut dengan kata-kata yang dibuat-buat layaknya seorang perempuan.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pergi."

Chanyeol menepis tangan temannya itu dan beranjak pergi dengan perasaan kesal, tapi dia tidak pernah bisa marah. Dia sudah menyadari sejak lama bahwa memang beginilah sikap temannya.

Teman Chanyeol mengejar Chanyeol yang telah pergi meninggalkannya. Dia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol dengan gerakan melompat karena Chanyeol jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Baiklah, kau bisa berteman denganku saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban temannya. Baginya, memiliki satu teman seperti temannya sudah sangat cukup. Dia bahkan tidak mengharapkan apa pun lagi.

Flashback end

-o-

Baekhyun mondar-mandir di depan pagar rumah Chanyeol sambil sesekali menatap jam di smartphonnya.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Cepatlah. Kita sudah terlambat."

Baekhyun berteriak-teriak agar Chanyeol segera keluar dari rumahnya. Mereka sudah terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"CHANYEOL. CEPATLAH."

"Hei, ini masih pagi. Kenapa kau teriak-teriak?"

Chanyeol keluar dari rumahnya. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang begitu bersemangat. Baekhyun memang selalu seperti itu. Bersemangat dan ceria. Dia berbeda 180 derajat dengan Chanyeol yang tidak banyak bicara. Mereka adalah dua orang yang saling melengkapi.

"Pagi? Kau bilang masih pagi? Pantas saja kau terlambat setiap hari. Beruntunglah sekarang ada aku yang akan memastikanmu pergi ke sekolah tepat waktu. Ayo!"

Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri diam di depan pagar rumahnya. Menyadari Chanyeol tidak mengikutinya Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan mundur sambil berteriak.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Kau tidak akan pergi ke sekolah?"

"BAEKHYUN AWAS."

Brukkkkkk

Tepat saat Chanyeol berteriak Baekhyun terjatuh tersandung. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit melihat Baekhyun terjatuh. Ya, Baekhyun terjatuh persis seperti hari itu.

"Apa aku tidak akan bisa merubah takdir Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol bergumam pelan. Dia mulai menyadari bahwa keadaan tetap sama. Jika seperti ini terus, Baekhyun mungkin akan tetap mati seperti dulu. Saat itu dia tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu senang bisa bertemu Baekhyun lagi. Tapi terjatuhnya Baekhyun barusan benar-benar membuatnya sadar.

"Apa itu kebiasaanmu tidak menolong orang yang membutuhkan? Atau seenggaknya kau bisa bertanya padaku apa aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun berteriak kesal melihat Chanyeol hanya diam saat melihatnya terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol mengembalikan pikirannya setelah mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. Dia pun menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri, tetapi Baekhyun tetap merengut kesal. Dia pun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan berdiri dengan kemampuannya sendiri.

"Rasa khawatirmu itu sungguh terlambat."

Melihat Baekhyun kesal, Chanyeol pun menggeser tas selempangnya ke depan dan berjongkok sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Naiklah! Bukankah kakimu sakit?"

"Baiklah jika ini caramu minta maaf. Aku akan memaafkanmu."

Baekhyun pun tersenyum lebar dan naik ke punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun lalu berdiri dan berjalan sambil menggedong Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, tetapi otaknya penuh dengan pemikiran tentang bagaimana mencegah kejadian-kejadian seperti tadi terulang kembali. Dengan begitu mungkin saja dia bisa mencegah kematian Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang berada di punggungnya dengan suara pelan. Dia menjadi tidak begitu bersemangat setelah kejadian tadi.

"Hemm."

Baekhyun menjawab sekedarnya saja. Dia merasa heran karena tumben sekali Chanyeol berbicara padanya dengan nada malas.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku juga seperti dia?"

"Maksudmu apa aku akan mati seperti sahabatmu dulu? Tidak. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu sebelum aku jadi idol terkenal."

Baekhyun mulai bersemangat menceritakan bahwa dia akan jadi idol dulu sebelum dia mati. Hal itu membuat hati Chanyeol semakin berat.

"Hemm jadi idol ya? Aku berharap kau bisa jadi idol dan tetap sukses untuk waktu yang lama."

"Hei, kau mau tanda tanganku lebih dulu? Setelah aku jadi idol mungkin kita akan sulit bertemu."

Tiba-tiba saja senyum Baekhyum merekah. Dia membayangkan jika dia benar-benar jadi idol nantinya.

"Setidaknya kau tetap hidup."

"Kau bicara apa? Dasar bodoh. Cepatlah atau kita akan terlambat."

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan keras. Dia tidak suka melihat Chanyeol bersedih dan mengatakan kata-kata yang cukup aneh, seolah-olah dia akan mati besok.

Chanyeol menaikkan tubuh Baekhyun yang mulai melorot dari punggungnya. Dia melangkah menuju sekolah dengan diam. Hatinya merasa ragu, apa benar dia bisa melindungi Baekhyun kali ini. Jika Baekhyun memang ditakdirkan untuk mati hari itu, mungkin memang benar hal itu akan terjadi. Sama seperti isi tasnya yang tetap berantakan, dan dia yang tetap terjatuh hari ini.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya berat dan mulai tersenyum. Dia memutuskan akan tetap berusaha sampai akhir untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Dia telah bertekad, apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun meninggal. Walau pun dia harus kehilangan nyawanya sekali pun.

-oOo-

Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter ini. Maaf sedikit terlambat, karena tiba-tiba saja ide di kepala saya menguap begitu saja dan butuh waktu untuk mengembalikannya.

Terima kasih untuk neomuchanbaek1 atas reviewnya. Dia memang Baekhyun kok. Baekhyunnya Chanyeol oppa.

Terima kasih untuk GreenTea6104 atas reviewnya. Saya sangat suka membaca review, mengetahui orang lain membaca dan menyukai cerita saya.

Terima kasih untuk bellasalb atas reviewnya. Baekhyun memang kembali kok. Apa menulis FF tidak seharusnya seperti ini?

Terima kasih untuk Theresia341 atas reviewnya. Semangat juga, jangan nyerah buat baca ya.

-oOo-

Sunbaenimdeul, don't be silent readers ya. Please review. Biar tambah semangat nulisnya. Fighting.

-oOo-

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	12. Chapter 12 - Sama

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 11: Sama

Tidak terasa hari-hari Chanyeol berlalu begitu saja setelah kembalinya Baekhyun. Dia merasa bahagia karena sahabatnya telah kembali, tapi kegelisahan hatinya telah mengikis kebahagiaan itu sedikit demi sedikit. Dia merasa waktu kematian Baekhyun semakin dekat. Usahanya untuk menjauhkan Baekhyun dengan hal-hal yang sama sepertinya tidak berjalan baik.

Pada saat-saat seperti ini, Chanyeol baru menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kebersamaannya bersama Baekhyun dulu tidaklah lama. Tapi bagaimana bisa dia terikat begitu kuat pada sosok temannya itu? Pasti kebersamaan itu sangat berarti untuknya. Dan itu yang membuatnya tak pernah menyerah untuk melindungi Baekhyun sampai saat-saat terakhir.

Chanyeol juga semakin protektif pada Baekhyun setiap harinya. Dia bahkan mudah marah untuk alasan yang tidak dimengerti Baekhyun dan dia pun tidak akan dapat menjelaskan alasannya. Setidaknya dia cukup beruntung karena sifat Baekhyun yang tidak pernah serius dan mood yang mudah sekali membaik, dia tidak perlu menjelaskan alasan-alasan itu karena Baekhyun pun tidak akan mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan rumit. Cukup memberikan alasan sederhana dan terkesan konyol, lalu Baekhyun akan berhenti bertanya.

Seperti hari ini, Chanyeol sengaja mengajak Baekhyun ke taman kota sebagai ganti agar Baekhyun tidak mengajaknya pergi ke kafe untuk bernyanyi dan meminun caffe latte seperti sore itu. Baekhyun sempat mengeluh karena dia sangat ingin minum caffe latte hari ini, tapi dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka harus mencoba hal-hal baru, Baekhyun pun menyetujuinya dengan cepat. Semudah itulah Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol.

Dia pun melangkah dengan senyuman ringan sambil membawa dua kotak susu strawberi di tangannya. Hari ini dia bertekad tidak akan membuat Baekhyun meminum caffe latte, bernyanyi, nonton theater atau pun mendengarkan musik. Dia masih ingin melihat apakah usahanya itu akan berhasil. Jika hal kecil itu berhasil, mungkin saja dia akan mendapat kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari kematian.

Tetapi langkah Chanyeol terhenti tiba-tiba. Dua kotak susu strawberri terjatuh begitu saja dari tangannya. Dia melihat Baekhyun sedang menikmati pertunjukan musik dari pengamen jalanan dan Baekhyun juga sedang menyenandungkan dengan pelan lagu yang dibawakan pengamen jalanan itu. Lagu yang sama. Like Music, Like Rain. Ditambah dengan sekaleng caffe latte yang telah terbuka di tangan kiri Baekhyun. Hal itu sanggup membuat jantungnya berhenti mendadak.

Seperti kesetanan, Chanyeol berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Dia merebut caffe latte di tangan Baekhyun dan membuangnya begitu saja. Dia juga menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar dan menyeret Baekhyun menjauh dari sana.

"Chanyeol. Kau apa-apaan sih? Biarkan aku mendengarnya sampai selesai. Aku menyukai lagunya, suara penyanyinya juga bagus."

Baekhyun mengeluh saat lengannya ditarik paksa oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau juga membuang caffe latte ku? Aku baru saja meminumnya sedikit. Jadi sia-sia kan? Kau tahu aku menyukainya."

Baekhyun terus saja mengeluh tetapi Chanyeol tidak juga mempedulikannya.

"Chanyeol lepaskan, sakit!"

Sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat kesadaran Chanyeol kembali. Dia pun berhenti dan melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari lengan Baekhyun. Dia sungguh tidak ingin Baekhyun merasakan sakit sekecil apa pun.

"Sudah kubilang jangan minum caffe latte lagi. Kau tidak mendengarku hah?"

Nada suara Chanyeol meninggi, matanya memerah menahan perasaannya. Dia benar-benar khawatir, tapi dia tak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Atau Baekhyun akan menganggapnya gila.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau aneh sekali hari ini? Memangnya kenapa jika aku minum caffe latte? Apa yang salah?"

"Bisakah kau tidak menanyakan alasanku berbuat seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjelaskannya."

Chanyeol tampak gugup. Tidak tahu alasan apa yang harus dia gunakan untuk perbuatannya barusan yang sudah pasti tidak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat menyukai caffe latte dan dia baru saja melarang Baekhyun meminumnya lagi. Bukankah itu konyol?

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Aneh sekali. Kau tidak sedang demam kan? Mengatakan alasan untuk hal itu saja masa kau tidak bisa? Kau bilang kau pintar?"

Baekhyun yang memberondong Chanyeol dengan banyak pertanyaan membuat otaknya terasa membeku.

"Sekarang aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir."

"Kau sakit? Apa kita perlu ke dokter?

Baekhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Chanyeol. Dia khawatir Chanyeol benar-benar sakit. Tapi ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyum licik.

"Ahhh. Tapi kepalamu tidak panas. Jadi mungkin kau hanya gila. Kita ke rumah sakit jiwa saja. Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum. Pada saat seperti Dia sungguh bersyukur karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah menanggapi ucapannya dengan serius. Dia pun mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun gemas. Otaknya pun mulai bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Aku tadi membelikanmu susu strawberi. Aku khawatir kau bosan. Setiap hari kau selalu meminum caffe latte dan mendengarkan lagu itu."

"Tidak perlu cemburu seperti itu. Baiklah. Kita akan melakukan hal-hal yang kau sukai hari ini. Apa pun yang kau ingin lakukan Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tersenyum genit sambil memamerkan ekpresi imut andalannya. Membuat Chanyeol mambuang muka darinya.

"Hentikan senyum genitmu itu. Kau membuatku mual."

Chanyeol melangkah pergi dengan tersenyum, tapi hatinya sangat resah. Dia memang bisa mencegah Baekhyun pergi ke kafe, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun tetap bernyanyi lagu yang sama dan bahkan minum caffe latte juga. Bagaimana dia harus menafsirkan kenyataan ini? Baekhyun tetap melakukan hal yang sama meski dia telah merubah tempatnya. Apa Baekhyun memang harus mati hari itu meski di tempat yang berbeda dan dalam keadaan yang berbeda? Apa ini yang dinamakan takdir? Tidak bisakah dia merubahnya? Atau mengganti kecelakaan Baekhyun dengan dirinya?

"Kita ke toko buku saja."

Baekhyun belari menghampiri Chanyeol yang telah menjauh darinya. Dia menarik paksa lengan Chanyeol saat dia melihat sepertinya Chanyeol akan mulai melamun lagi. Dia tidak ingin sahabatnya bersedih. Entah karena temannya yang sudah meninggal. Atau karena ayahnya yang yang memukulinya. Atau pun karena ibunya yang meninggalkannya. Dia hanya ingin Chanyeol bahagia.

"Ngomong-ngomong mana susu strowberinya? Kau bilang kau membelikannya untukku."

"Aku sudah meminumnya"

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sejenak Chanyeol bisa melupakan hal-hal mengerikan yang ada dalam bayangannya. Hatinya pun menghangat seperti hari itu. Hari-hari saat Baekhyun selalu menjaganya. Menjadi seseorang yang bisa diandalkannya. Ya, seperti hari itu.

Flashback

"Paman. Kenapa paman memukul Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mendengar suara nyaring yang sangat familiar baginya. Suara itu berhasil mengalihkan pandangannya dan sesorang pria paruh baya yang baru saja menendangnya hingga dia jatuh tejerembab tepat di depan pagar rumahnya. Suara itu milik temannya. Lebih tepatnya sahabat terbaiknya.

Teman Chanyeol berlari menghampiri dua orang itu. Dia segera mendorong tubuh pria paruh baya itu agar menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"DASAR BRENGSEK. BERANINYA BOCAH KECIL SEPERTIMU IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU!"

Pria paruh baya itu marah dan hendak melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah teman Chanyeol hingga membuat teman Chanyeol itu ketakutan dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Melihat hal itu Chanyeol segera mengumpulkan tenaganya dan bangkit. Dia lalu menahan tangan yang hendak meninju temannya itu sebelum tinju itu mengenai wajah temannya.

"HENTIKAN! Ayah boleh memukulku tapi tidak dengan dia. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Chanyeol berteriak dan menghempaskan tangan pria paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri itu dengan kasar. Dia lalu meraih tangan temannya dan menyeret temannya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"DASAR BRENGSEK. JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI!"

BRANKK

Dari jauh Chanyeol mendengar suara makian ayahnya dan suara pagar yang ditutup dengan keras. Dia sudah biasa mendengarnya dan dia tak lagi peduli. Dia tahu, kemarahan ayahnya akan segera berakhir setelah ayahnya sadar dari mabuknya dan keadaan akan kembali tenang. Seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

"Ahh sakit. Pelan-pelan."

"Cengeng sekali. Begini saja sudah meringis kesakitan. Kau kan bukan anak kecil. Dasar bodoh."

Teman Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran saat mengoleskan salep pada luka memar di wajah Chanyeol. Dia heran mengapa begitu saja Chanyeol mengeluh padahal tadi saat ayahnya memukulnya Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Kenapa manja sekali kalau padaku?"

Teman Chanyeol menempelkan plester pada luka memar di pelipis Chanyeol dan dengan sengaja menekannya hingga membuat Chanyeol merintih kesakitan lagi.

"Ahh kau sengaja?"

Teman Chanyeol hanya menyeringai mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol karena dia memang sengaja melakukannya.

"Pada saat seperti ini kau terlihat seperti seorang ibu dan aku akan berubah menjadi anak kecil."

Chanyeol tertawa kecil. Dia sangat menyukai temannya yang bisa menjadi banyak hal baginya. Kadang dia terlihat seperti seorang ibu. Kadang terlihat seperti ayah. Kadang seperti seorang teman yang lucu. Bahkan kadang bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau merindukan ibumu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya rindu memiliki seorang ibu."

"Oh."

Teman Chanyeol hanya menjawab singkat. Dia tahu Chanyeol berbohong. Dia tahu Chanyeol merindukan ibunya. Sama seperti dia yang berbohong dengan berkata tidak merindukan ayahnya. Dia pun tidak ingin membahas hal-hal yang menyakiti sahabatnya lagi.

"Oh iya. Kenapa kau diam saja saat ayahmu memukulimu? Kau bisa saja melawan seperti tadi."

Chanyeol hanya menerawang jauh mendengar pertanyaan temannya itu. Keinginan untuk melawan ayahnya muncul berkali-kali, tapi berkali-kali juga dia mampu menepisnya. Bukan karena tidak sanggup, hanya saja dia tidak ingin.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya memilikinya. Aku sudah beruntung dia tidak membuangku."

Teman Chanyeol tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi melihat ekspresi muram Chanyeol dan sepertinya Chanyeol juga akan menangis. Dia segera bangkit dari halaman sekolah tempat kesukaan mereka dan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai. Ayo ke kelas."

"Aku tidak akan masuk hari ini. Aku malas menjawab pertanyaan pak Kang tentang bagaimana aku mendapat luka ini."

Chanyeol bangkit dan merapikan tasnya. Dia berdiri melangkah ke arah gerbang sekolahnya.

"Hei. Kita sudah di halaman sekolah dan kau bilang mau pergi? Memangnya kau mau kemana dasar pemalas? Kerjamu hanya membolos saja. Kau hanya beruntung karena kau pintar."

"Ke tempat kerjaku. Hari ini aku gajian. Akan ku traktir kau caffe latte sepulang sekolah nanti."

Chanyeol berbalik untuk menjawab pertanyaan temannya dengan senyuman termanis miliknya.

"Aku tidak mau caffe latte kalengan. Harus di kedai kopi. OK?"

Teman Chanyeol berteriak karena Chanyeol sudah cukup jauh darinya.

"Ok."

Chanyeol menjawab dengan melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan sekolah. Bekas luka yang ditimbulkan ayahnya tadi tidak lagi terasa karena hatinya menghangat hanya karena seorang teman mungilnya itu. Bagaimana bisa? Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu jawabannya.

Flashback end

-oOo-

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

-oOo-

Sunbaenimdeul, don't be silent readers ya. Please review. Biar tambah semangat nulisnya. Fighting.

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	13. Chapter 13 - Petunjuk

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 12: Petunjuk

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan sangat khawatir mendapati Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini.

"Hei. Kau tidak mau melihatku?"

"Aku ngantuk. Biarkan aku tidur."

"Sejak kapan kau suka tidur di kelas hah? Bangun!"

Chanyeol berteriak dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Baekhyun dengan keras. Membuat Baekhyun dengan terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya karena ketakutan.

Betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol mendapati luka kecil di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Luka itu tidak berdarah. Hanya memar kecil tapi dia tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir pada Baekhyun.

"Mereka memukulmu lagi?"

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, dia berbalik untuk pergi menemui kelompok berandal di sekolah yang suka memalak itu. Dia yakin merekalah yang memukul Baekhyun. Hatinya ikut terluka. Bagaimana bisa bahkan setelah Baekhyun kembali dari kematian pun dia tetap tidak bisa mencegah kelompok berandalan itu memalak dan memukul Baekhyun lagi.

Tapi sebuah tangan menarik lengan Chanyeol sebelum dia melangkah jauh. Dia pun menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan pemilik tangan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mereka hanya memukulku sedikit dan pergi setelah aku memberikan uangku. Jadi tenanglah."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tepat pada matanya. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi menemui kelompok berandalan itu karena dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Dia tahu Chanyeol hanya akan membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi dan Chanyeol akan berakhir dengan dipukuli oleh mereka sebagai ganti dirinya. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol terluka. Baginya uang dan pukulan kecil ini tidak lebih berarti dari pada sahabatnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap mata Baekhyun sendu. Dia tahu Baekhyun sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Hanya Baekhyun seorang yang memiliki tatapan khawatir padanya. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari orang lain. Hatinya pun luluh. Seberapa pun dia bersyukur atas tatapan itu, dia tetap tidak suka Baekhyun sedih karena mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak boleh berbohong tentang apa pun lagi padaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan tangan kanannya mengusap rambut Baekhyun pelan. Dia bahagia karena hal sederhana seperti ini. Hal-hal kecil yang dia rindukan.

"Hei. Memangnya kau selalu dibohongi seumur hidupmu? Dasar bodoh."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dan berlalu pergi. Dia sedikit menoleh dan tersenyum setelah tahu Chanyeol mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

-o-

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, sore ini sepulang sekolah Chanyeol menunggu kelompok berandalan yang memukul Baekhyun di gang belakang sekolahnya. Dia ingin membuat kesepakatan agar kelompok berandalan itu mengganggu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak kenal takut. Kata-kata makian sudah tidak lagi dia masukkan ke dalam hatinya. Pukulan-pukulan sudah biasa dia rasakan sejak lama. Tapi saat ini, dia telah memiliki satu ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya, yaitu kehilangan Baekhyun. Ketakutan itulah yang membuatnya melakukan hal sejauh ini.

Sambil menunggu, Chanyeol membolak-balikkan sebuah kertas note bertuliskan nama sebuah gedung theater di kota kecilnya dan 19.00 pm.. Dia yakin kertas note berwarna pink itu adalah dari Baekhyun. Dia sudah pernah mendapatkannya dulu. Isinya juga sama, Baekhyun ingin mengajaknya menonton pertunjukan theater. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Baekhyun. Kali ini kita akan baik-baik saja dan akan menonton pertunjukan itu dengan tenang. Aku berjanji. Bahkan untuk selanjutnya kau akan tetap baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol bergumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap kertas note itu. Dia ingat tentang kejadian malam itu. Saat dia dan Baekhyun dipalak ketika hendak menuju gedung theater. Dan karena masalah yang dibuatnya, dia bertengkar dengan Baekhyun beberapa hari kemudian lalu kecelakaan itu pun terjadi. Dia berjanji akan mencegahnya kali ini.

"Hei. Lihat siapa yang ada disini?"

Suara berat itu mengagetkan Chanyeol. Dia pun mengalihkan pendangannya pada sumber suara dan melihat tiga orang yang ditunggunya. Dia lalu memasukkan kertas note itu ke saku celananya dan mengeluarkan satu bungkus rokok. Ya, dia akan memohon kali ini.

"Untukmu."

"Hei, sejak kapan seorang Park Chanyeol berubah? Kemana tatapan sombongmu selama ini?"

Ketua kelompok berandalan itu heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol padanya hari ini. Dia mengenal Chanyeol sebagai seseorang yang tidak bisa diganggu dan memiliki tatapan sombong. Dia tahu Chanyeol tidak pernah sekali pun menuruti perkataannya atau pun menuruti perintahnya. Setiap kali dia membuli Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya akan diam dan menatapnya tajam. Lalu dia dan teman-temannya akan memukuli Chanyeol. Lama-lama dia pun merasa bosan membuli Chanyeol dan hanya mengabaikan Chanyeol saat bertemu.

"Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Membeli rokok. Mengerjakan tugas piketmu di kelas. Mengerjakan PR atau pun memberikan contekan pada saat ujian. Apa pun yang kau mau. Bahkan kau bisa memukulku saat kau bosan."

Chanyeol berkata dengan pelan. Egonya melarangnya karena memohon seperti ini bukanlah sifatnya. Tapi dia mengabaikannya kali ini, demi Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Jangan memalak atau pun memukul Baekhyun lagi. Dan jangan menggangguku jika sedang di depannya."

"Hah? Memangnya kapan aku memukul Baekhyun? Aku sudah lama tidak memukulnya. Bahkan sekarang pun aku sangat sedih karena tidak bisa memukulnya lagi."

Ketua keompok berandalan itu tersenyum mengejek saat mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Jangan berbohong. Kumohon lalukan saja permintaanku. Dan aku akan lakukan apa pun permintaanmu."

"Konyol sekali. Tapi baiklah, aku akan menurutimu permintaanmu kali ini. Karena kau benar-benar sudah gila."

Ketua kelompok berandalan itu mengambil rokok yang diulurkan Chanyeol tadi. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran, tapi pada akhirnya dia pun menyetujui permintaan itu karena dia merasa itu hanyalah sebuah keuntungan baginya. Dia dan kedua anak buahnya pun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

-o-

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun berdiri di sampingnya dan tampak bahagia saat memandang poster pertunjukan dengan judul Phantom of the Opera di depan gedung theater. Seperti inilah yang dia inginkan. Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum di sampingnya dan karenanya.

"Chanyeol aku minta maaf. Aku sudah membuatmu membelikan tiket padahal aku yang mengajakmu nonton."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah malu-malu. Tangan kirinya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lucu sekali.

"Hei, siapa suruh kau memberikan semua uangmu pada mereka?"

"Aku terlalu takut mereka akan memukulku. Kau boleh menertawakanku karena aku pengecut."

"Tetaplah seperti itu. Kau kan pendek dan bodoh. Sifat pengecut seperti itu sangat cocok untukmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun setakut itu hanya karena sedikit pukulan, dia kan seorang pria. Tapi hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan, dan dia akan menjaga temannya yang pengecut itu.

"Hei. Dasar brengsek. Beraninya kau mengataiku pendek dan bodoh."

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol pada bagian belakang dengan sangat keras. Membuat pemilik kepala yang dipukul kesakitan.

"Ahhhh sakit tahu. Kenapa kau hanya berani memukulku? Pukul tukang palak itu sekali-kali?"

Baekhyun merengut mendapatkan jawaban yang mengejutkan dari Chanyeol. Itu semacam sebuah ejekan baginya. Dia pun merebut dua buah tiket dari tangan Chanyeol dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol menuju loket masuk pertunjukan.

"Hei. Bagaimana jika aku berubah bodoh sepertimu karena kau selalu memukul kepalaku?"

Chanyeol berteriak karena Baekhyun sudah pergi menjauh darinya. Dia masih saja bercanda karena baginya ekspresi marah Baekhyun sangatlah lucu, bukannya menakutkan.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau bisa menggantikan posisi terakhirku saat ujian."

Baekhyun berbalik sebentar dan menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol dengan dengan ekpresi serius. Dia pun kembali melangkah menuju loket masuk.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan sahabat mungilnya itu. Hatinya bahagia bisa bersama Baekhyun seperti ini. Dia pun berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah mengantri di loket masuk.

-oOo-

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

-oOo-

Sunbaenimdeul, don't be silent readers ya. Please review. Biar tambah semangat nulisnya. Fighting.

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	14. Chapter 14 - Pertarungan

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 13: Pertarungan

"Baekhyun. Kau mau kemana hari ini?"

Chanyeol berjalan di samping Baekhyun di lorong depan kelasnya ketika jam pelajaran sekolah mereka usai. Kedua tangannya melepas tas ransel dari punggung Baekhyun dan mengenakan tas itu di bahu kanannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menurut saja seolah itu memanglah kebiasaan mereka.

"Entahlah."

"Kau mau ke rumahku?"

"Tidak. Kau pasti akan berakhir membaca komik dan mengabaikanku. Atau malah kau akan memaksaku belajar. Lebih baik aku pulang dan menonton drama."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. Dia menjawab tanpa menoleh. Dia tampak tidak bersemangat mendengar ajakan Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kali ini aku akan menjadi sparingmu main uno sampai malam. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tertarik. Bermain dengan amatir sepertimu akan sangat membosankan."

"Kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku jika aku kalah. Tertarik?"

Chanyeol berusaha terus membujuk Baekhyun agar mau ke rumahnya. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun kemana-mana atau pun menjauh dari pandangannya hari ini. Jika perhitungannya benar, kecelakaan Baekhyun akan terjadi hari ini dan dia harus mencegah hal itu terjadi dengan tetap bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol. Mencoba untuk melihat niat jahat yang mungkin saja sedang direncanakan Chanyeol padanya. Ajakan Chanyeol main uno sangat mencurigakan baginya mengingat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak suka bermain. Tapi dia pun tersenyum setelah tak menemukan kebohongan di mata Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan pernah mengingkari ucapanmu. Dan juga harus kau juga harus membuatkanku ramen."

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Baekhyun. Kali ini sangat erat. Seakan ini terakhir kalinya dia berasama Baekhyun. Dia berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun. Dia berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Tiba-tiba saja bahu Chanyeol bertubrukan dengan seseorang di tangga menuju lantai satu. Dia menatap orang yang ditabraknya itu. Sial sekali baginya karena orang itu adalah kelompok berandalan pembuat masalah yang sangat dibencinya. Apalagi saat ini Baekhyun sedang ada di sampingnya. Dia tidak ingin Baekhyun melihatnya terlibat masalah dengan mereka.

"Aku minta maaf."

Chanyeol segera menunduk untuk meminta maaf. Sekilas dia melihat ketua kelompok gerombolan itu mendongakkan kepalanya seolah ingin menunjukkan sesuatu dan dia bisa menangkap maksud dari gerakan itu. Mereka akan menunggunya di atap.

Chanyeol pun mengajak Baekhyun untuk segera pergi. Sesampainya di halaman sekolah dia pun berhenti melangkah dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau pergi ke rumahku sendirian dan menungguku disana?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan bisa pergi ke rumahmu bersama-sama."

"Aku hampir melupakan janjiku dengan pak Kang."

Baekhyun tampak kecewa. Dia sudah membayangkan berbagai tidakan jahil yang akan dia lakukan pada Chanyeol saat kalah bermain nanti.

"Aku akan menunggumu. Tidak lama kan? Memangnya apa yang akan dikatakan pak Kang pada murid pemalas sepertimu."

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa lama."

Chanyeol memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dan menatapnya tajam. Dia pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bisakah kau berjanji menungguku disana dan tidak akan kemana-mana sampai aku datang?"

"Hei. Kau ini apa-apaan Chanyeol? Kau membuatku takut tahu. Lepaskan tanganmu. Dasar bodoh."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol dari pundaknya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi herannya.

"KATAKAN SAJA KAU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!"

Nada bicara Chanyeol meninggi. Terkesan sedikit membentak. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun ketakutan. Dia pun menyadari ekpresi ketakutan Baekhyun dan menurunkan nada bicaranya dan tersenyum.

"Ayahku tidak ada di rumah hari ini. Kau tahu dimana aku meletakkan kuncinya kan?"

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus membelikanku caffe latte. Janji?"

Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Dia ikut tersenyum melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya.

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan."

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. Lalu dia pun kembali menuju gedung sekolahnya lagi. Sebelum itu dia sempat berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol sedikit menyentuh pegangan anak tangga. Langkah panjangnya menaiki anak tangga itu dengan cepat. Dia harus menyelesaikan urusannya kali ini dengan cepat.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membuat masalah saat aku sedang bersama Baekhyun."

Chanyeol langsung saja berkata lantang pada ketiga berandalan sekolahnya itu begitu sampai di atap dan mendapati mereka sedang menunggunya.

"Cih. Baekhyun lagi Baekhyun lagi. Kau selalu saja bicara omong kosong."

"Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?"

"Aku sedang bosan. Dan aku punya ide bagus. Bagaimana jika kita bertarung satu lawan satu? Kali ini kau harus melawanku. Melihatmu beberapa kali menahan pukulanku aku tahu kau juga bisa berkelahi. Jika kau diam saja, perjanjian kita batal."

Ketua kelompok berandalan itu tersenyum menyeringai. Dia sudah lama menunggu hari ini. Hari dimana dia akan melihat seberapa kehebatan seorang Park Chanyeol sesunggungnya. Dia sudah bosan melihat kesombongan anak itu.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main hari ini."

"Kalau begitu selesaikan dengan cepat. Jika kau menang kau boleh pergi."

Ketua kelompok itu mulai mendekat pada Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol mulai terintimidasi.

Chanyeol mengeratkan kepalan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan tinju pada wajah menyeringai itu. Tapi sial, lawannya itu dengan mudah menangkap kepalan tangannya dan mendaratkan tendangan tepat di dadanya. Dia pun jatuh terjerembab.

Chanyeol pun segera bangkit dan mencoba menendang lawannya dengan kaki kanannya. Tapi dengan gesit lawannya menghindar dan mendaratkan tinju tepat pada wajahnya. Bibirnya pun sobek dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

Benar-benar perkelahian yang tidak seimbang. Chanyeol pun mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Dia maju dengan tergesa-gesa dan mencengkeram kerah lawannya dengan kasar. Tangan lawannya mencengkeram balik kedua tangannya. Entah sejak kapan dia tidak menyadari sebuah kaki telah menyelinap di belakang kakinya untuk menjegalnya. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya serasa terdorong dan jatuh ke lantai dengan sangat keras.

"Aahhh."

Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan. Tulang rusuknya seakan patah.

Tubuh lawan itu menindih tubuh Chanyeol. Dia mencengkeram kerah seragam Chanyeol dan mendaratkan tinjunya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membencimu hah?"

Satu tinju lagi mendarat di wajah Chanyeol. Sepertinya satu-persatu tinju mendarat di wajahnya setelah lawannya itu menyelesaikan satu kalimat yang sama sekali tidak dibalas olehnya.

"Tatapan merendahkanmu itu sangat menggangguku."

Bakk

"Aku tahu bagaimana keluargamu."

Bakk

"Beraninya anak sepertimu merendahkanku."

Bakk

"Kau ingin jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu waktu itu?"

Bakk

"Aku suka mengganggu Baekhyun karena hanya itu yang bisa mengusikmu."

Bakk

"Kau puas dengan jawabanku hah?"

Mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut, amarah Chanyeol meluap. Dengan satu tarikan kuat dia berhasil membalikkan posisi dan menindih tubuh lawannya.

"Beraninya kau melakukan hal itu. Dasar brengsek."

Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah lawannya dengan satu tangan dan mendaratkan tinjunya secara membabi buta dengan tangan lainnya.

"Kau tahu betapa berharganya Baekhyun bagiku? Dan kau berani menyakitinya."

Lawan Chanyeol kembali tersenyum menyeringai.

"Mamang itu yang aku harapkan darimu Park Chanyeol."

Dengan cepat, lawan Chanyeol memiringkan posisi mereka. Dia lalu mengambil posisi duduk dan meraih tangan Chanyeol, lalu memelintirnya kebelakang, membuat tubuh Chanyeol terkunci.

Setelah kuncian itu terlepas, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dalam posisi terlentang. Belum sempat dia mengambil nafas, sebuah kaki mendarat di dadanya dan menekan dadanya dengan kuat. Dia pun merasa kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"Jangan berani menatapku seperti itu lagi. Kau bahkan tidak lebih baik dariku."

Ketua kelompok berandalan itu merasa sudah puas dan ingin mengakhiri perkelahian tidak seimbang mereka. Dia pun beranjak menjauh dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Biarkan aku pergi sekarang."

Chanyeol duduk dan mengatur nafasnya. Dia teringat Baekhyun yang sedang menunggunya di rumah.

"Hei. Kau kalah dan harus menerima hukuman."

"Lain kali. Kumohon."

Chanyeol masih sempat memohon dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Habisi dia."

Ketua kelompok berandal itu memberi perintah dan segera menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas di atap. Dia menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya lalu mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan pematik. Tak lama kemudian, kepulan asap telah mengeruhkan wajahnya. Dia lalu membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap ke arah luar. Pemandangan laut yang indah dari atap sekolah itu membuatnya tersenyum, sangat manis.

Ketua kelompok berandalan itu tidak pedui saat dua orang anak buahnya itu mendekati Chanyeol dan menghajar Chanyeol dengan membabi buta. Seperti waktu itu.

Ditengah-tengah pukulan-pukulan yang dia terima, Chanyeol menangis saat mengingat hari dimana dia hendak menonton theater bersama Baekhyun. Dia mengingat dengan sangat jelas hari itu. Dia mengingat betapa marahnya dia melihat Baekhyun ketakutan sangat diganggu oleh berandalan-berandalan itu. Dia ingin membalas mereka, tapi seperti ini jugalah dia berakhir hari itu.

Flashback

Chanyeol melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menuju gedung theater. Hari ini temannya mengajaknya nonton pertunjukan. Jadi setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan paruh waktunya, dia pun bergegas menuju tempat itu.

Tapi dari kejauhan Chanyeol melihat temannya ketakutan dikerumuni tiga orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Kelompok berandal sekolahnya. Mereka mengusap kepala temannya dengan kasar sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menunduk dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

Saat kelompok berandal itu melihat Chanyeol, dia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Membisikkan sesuau pada Chanyeol dan melangkah pergi.

"Ikut aku."

Chanyeol melihat dua orang anak buah ketua kelompok berandalan itu merangkul temannya seperti seolah mereka adalah teman dekat. Tapi temannya yang dirangkul itu hanya menunduk ketakutan. Mereka bertiga berjalan pergi melewatinya begitu saja,

Sekilas Chanyeol melihat temannya menatap padanya, seolah memohon untuk diselamatkan, membuatnya berjalan mengikuti kemana berandalan-berandalan itu membawa temannya pergi.

Flashback end

-oOo-

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

-oOo-

Sunbaenimdeul, don't be silent readers ya. Please review. Biar tambah semangat nulisnya. Fighting.

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	15. Chapter 15 - Kecelakaan

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 14: Kecelakaan

Chanyeol terbangun saat matahari sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Pertanda hari sudah malam. Dia masih ada di atap gedung sekolahnya. Tempat dimana dia dipukuli lalu ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh para berandalan tadi.

Seluruh tubuh Chanyeol terasa nyeri. Dadanya terasa sesak. Dia menghembuskan nafas berat untuk mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Dia sebenarnya menyesali mengapa hari-hari seperti ini harus terjadi lagi. Hari-hari ketika dia dipukuli habis-habisan tanpa bisa melawan.

Flashback

"KAU MAU MATI HAH? BERANINYA KAU MEMUKULKU TEMPO HARI."

Suara teriakan ketua kelompok berandalan pembuli menggema di gang sepi belakang sekolahnya. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram leher Chanyeol dengan keras dan menghimpitkan tubuh Chanyeol ke dinding.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk tidak mengganggunya."

Suara Chanyeol tertahan, karena cekikan itu menekan pita suaranya.

"Hei. Aku hanya meminta sedikit uang untuk membeli rokok, tapi kau malah memukulku dan lari seperti seorang pengecut."

Chanyeol hanya diam. Dia tidak bisa menjawab perkataan ketua kelompok berandalan itu. Lehernya terasa sesak. Merasakan oksigen yang tidak mengalir dengan lancar ke jantungnya.

"Kau harus membayar perbuatanmu kemarin berkali-kali lipat."

Ketua kelompok berandalan itu mendaratkan tinju kanannya ke wajah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersungkur. Dia lalu menginjak-injak tubuh Chanyeol tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk melawan atau bahkan menghindar.

Chanyeol yang bahkan belum sempat mengatur nafasnya hanya bisa menerima pukulan itu dengan pasrah. Baginya ini sudah biasa karena berandalan-berandalan itu dulu memang sering memukulinya. Dan sekarang dia rela dipukul lagi untuk mencegah berandalan-berandalan itu mengganggu teman terbaiknya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka jika harus melihat wajah ketakutan temannya itu. Apalagi jika sampai temannya terluka. Jika hanya dengan cara ini dia bisa melindunginya, itu bukan apa-apa baginya.

Flashback end

Chanyeol mengedarkan mata sekeliling untuk melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Tapi saat matanya tertuju pada tas ransel yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya, hatinya mengkerut. Dia tiba-tiba saja mengingat seseorang yang sedang menunggunya.

Ya, Chanyeol mengingat Baekhyun. Dia ingat pada janjinya dengan Baekhyun sore tadi. Janji bahwa dia akan menemani Baekhyun main uno sampai malam. Baekhyun pasti menunggunya di rumah. Mungkin saja Baekhyun marah saat ini karena dia sudah membuat Baekhyun menunggu terlalu lama.

Tapi lebih dari pada itu, Chanyeol khawatir jika Baekhyun tak lagi menunggunya di rumah. Bagaimana jika Baekhyun pergi ke tempat itu lagi? Bagaimana jika kecelakaan itu terjadi lagi? Dia hampir putus asa memikirkannya.

Chanyeol segera bangkit. Dia sudah tidak ingin berpikir terlalu panjang lagi. Dia langsung mengambil tas itu, tas milik Baekhyun yang masih dibawanya tadi, mengalungkan tas itu pada bahunya dan beranjak pergi. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya menghilang begitu saja termakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat akan kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya lagi. Hal itu membuatnya berlari seperti orang gila menuju rumahnya, bukan, sebenarnya menuju Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menuruni tangga sekolahnya yang berdiri tiga lantai dengan cepat. Melewati halaman berumput sekolahnya tempat biasa dia melewatkan waktunya bersama Baekhyun tanpa menoleh. Dan bahkan melewati gerbang sekolahnya yang berdiri kokoh begitu saja dengan mengabaikan panggilan penjaga sekolah.

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di rumahnya, dia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun."

Dia memanggil Baekhyun. Tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Di kamarnya dia hanya menemukan panci berisi kuah ramen yang telah habis mienya, dan panci itu beralaskan pada sebuah komik. Hanya Baekhyun seorang yang berani melakukan hal itu, menjadikan komik kesayangan Chanyeol sebagai alas makan ramen. Chanyeol pun tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol meletakkan dua tas yang dia bawa dan mendekati panci itu. Disana dia melihat kertas note kecil berwarna pink melekat pada panci itu.

"Aku bosan. Lebih baik aku pulang. Kau mengingkari janjimu. Dasar brengsek."

Pulang? Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. Jika Baekhyun pulang artinya dia akan melewati jalan tempat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun berada disana. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan kecelakaan itu terjadi lagi.

Chanyeol pun berlari keluar tanpa aba-aba. Dia membiarkan begitu saja pintu rumahnya tanpa menguncinya. Dia berlari seperti orang gila. Dia berpikir Baekhyun mungkin masih berada disana. Kuah ramen itu masih hangat itu menandakan Baekhyun belum pergi terlalu lama. Dia harus ada disana untuk mencegah kecelakaan itu.

Chanyeol tiba di sebuah perempatan jalan yang cukup lengang. Matanya dia edarkan ke sekeliling untuk menemukan sosok yang sangat dia khawatirkan.

"BAEKHYUN."

Chanyeol meneriakkan nama itu dengan keras saat melihat sosok yang dia cari berada di seberang jalan. Teriakannya membuat sosok itu menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menatap padanya.

Sosok yang Chanyeol panggil itu sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan ekspresi kesal pada Chanyeol saat mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya. Tapi ekpresi itu berubah menjadi sebuah kecemasan saat dia berbalik dan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang penuh luka serta baju Chanyeol yang terlihat kotor.

"CHANYEOL. KAU TERLUKA?"

Baekhyun berteriak agar Chanyeol dapat mendengar suaranya. Matanya sudah melebar sempurna. Guratan kekhawatiran itu semakin mendalam. Hatinya memanas karena berpikir mungkin saja Chanyeol terluka karenanya lagi.

"KAU TUNGGU SAJA DISANA."

Chanyeol berteriak keras melihat Baekhyun yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jalan untuk menyeberang dan menghampirinya. Dia panik bukan main. Tidak ada yang sanggup dia lakukan selain berteriak untuk mencegah Baekhyun menyeberang jalan.

"BAEKHYUN. DIAM DI TEMPATMU!"

Chanyeol berteriak lebih keras karena sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mengindahkan perkataannya dan terus saja melangkah. Dia melihat kaki Baekhyun yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di aspal jalan membuatnya segera menyeberang tanpa peduli kendaraan yang melintas.

Sebuah klakson mobil yang berbunyi sangat keras membuat jantung Chanyeol seakan berhenti berdetak. Dengan cepat dia meraih tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Tarikan itu sangat keras membuat mereka jatuh terguling-guling di aspal.

Tapi sial bagi Chanyeol, pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun terlepas tanpa bisa dia tahan. Tubuh Baekhyun pun terguling menjauh dari tubuhnya dan sepersekian detik kemudian sebuah mobil lain menhantam tubuh mungil itu dan membuatnya terlempar jauh.

"TIDAKKKK."

Dunia Chanyeol seakan berhenti berputar. Dia hanya bisa menatap nanar pada tubuh tak berdaya yang bersimbah darah itu. Rasa sakit di tubuhnya tiba-tiba kembali. Bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dari pada pukulan-pukulan yang dia terima dari berandalan-berandalan tadi.

Chanyeol memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Dia mendekat pada tubuh Baekhyun. Dia pun meletakkan kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar di pahanya dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Baekhyun buka matamu."

Suara Chanyeol tertahan, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, dari mata bulat miliknya telah mengalir bertetes-tetes airmata. Tetesan itu mengenai tubuh Baekhyun yang tidak lagi bergerak. Dia amat tidak tega melihat kepala yang biasa dia usap itu mengeluarkan darah. Dia tidak kuat melihat tubuh yang biasa dia rangkul itu kini terkulai lemah.

"Sakit. Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersadar dari tangisnya saat mendengar suara lemah Baekhyun. Dia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Baekhyun. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang bahkan dia sendiri meragukannya. Karena dia pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu dulu, dan hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan yang dia katakan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Wajah Baekhyun meringis kesakitan, matanya berkali-kali menutup dan terbuka kembali dengan lemah. Dia mencoba menggumamkan kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar samar.

"Jangan menangis."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun sebelum matanya benar-benar menutup dengan sempurna. Dia sudah tidak sanggup membuka matanya lagi. Teriakan-teriakan Chanyeol juga terdengar makin samar di telinganya.

"BAEKHYUN BANGUN!"

Chanyeol mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan keras. Dia sangat khawatir melihat mata Baekhyun tertutup rapat. Suara tangisnya pun turut mengeras.

"BANGUN KUBILANG!"

Teriakan Chanyeol memekakkan telinga siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

"Baekhyun, kumohon bangunlah."

Suara Chanyeol melemah. Tangisnya sungguh terdengar memilukan, membuat siapa pun tidak kuasa mendengarnya. Sungguh berat beban yang dirasakannya. Kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga baginya untuk kedua kalinya. Tepat di depan matanya tanpa dia bisa melakukan apa pun untuk mencegahnya.

Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun yang bersimbah darah. Dia telah berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun, dan tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun lagi. Tetapi kenyataan bahwa dia tidak menjaga Baekhyun membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Hatinya juga terasa sangat sakit. Airmata yang mengalir deras dari matanya seolah tak cukup untuk mengungkapkan betapa sedih dan menderitanya dia saat ini.

Airmata itu mulai memburamkan pandangan mata Chanyeol. Dia berusaha keras untuk tetap terjaga demi Baekhyun, tapi rasa sakit di kepalanya kembali datang.

"Ahhh."

Chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Dia pun tidak bisa menahannya hingga membuat kesadaraannya pelahan menghilang. Kesedihannya sudah mencapai batas yang bisa dia toleransi. Dia pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri sambil tetap memeluk Baekhyun.

Langit malam itu adalah saksi bisu betapa Chanyeol sangat kehilangan Baekhyun. Lagi.

-oOo-

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

-oOo-

Sunbaenimdeul, don't be silent readers ya. Please review. Biar tambah semangat nulisnya. Fighting.

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	16. Chapter 16 - Sahabat

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 15: Sahabat

Flashback

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN, TAPI KENAPA KAU TERUS SAJA BERURUSAN DENGAN BERANDALAN-BERANDALAN ITU CHANYEOL?"

Seseorang bertubuh mungil berteriak dengan keras pada Chanyeol. Matanya menatap Chanyeol tajam. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa membendung amarahnya saat melihat temannya itu terluka, dan ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku hanya bertanya pada mereka kenapa mereka terus saja mengganggumu. Tapi mereka tak pernah menjawabnya. Jadi aku marah."

Chanyeol, mencoba bersabar menghadapi temannya yang sedang tersulut emosi.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH. KAU PIKIR AKU SENANG DENGAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?

Hati Chanyeol bagai tertusuk pisau tajam yang tak kasat mata saat melihat sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya itu. Dia tidak pernah melihat mata itu berkilat penuh kemarahan sebelumnya. Mata itu biasanya berbentuk bulan sabit indah saat pemiliknya tersenyum. Mata itu biasanya membuat betah untuk dia tatap berlama-lama. Tapi sekarang itu bukan lagi mata yang sama.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu."

"UNTUKKU KAU BILANG? KAU ANGGAP AKU APA HAH?"

"Kau sahabatku, memangnya apalagi?"

"Kau bersikap sombong di depan mereka saat bersamaku. Lalu dibelakangku kau menyerahkan dirimu untuk dipukuli oleh mereka atas namaku. Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

Nada suara teman Chanyeol merendah. Itu bukan lagi sebuah teriakan, tapi perkataan meremehkan. Dia mungkin tersinggung karena Chanyeol menganggapnya seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang temannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku bosan membahasnya lagi."

Chanyeol mulai jengah mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari teman yang sangat berharga baginya. Dia berpikir, temannya itu tidak akan pernah mengerti mengapa dia melakukan hal-hal tidak masuk akan seperti ini.

Chanyeol hanya merasa sendirian selama ini. Dia kesepian. Semua orang menganggapnya sampah dan membuangnya. Lalu saat temannya itu datang, dunia Chanyeol berubah menjadi berwarna cerah. Bagaimana bisa dia melihat pembawa warna cerah itu muram? Ini bahkan belum seberapa. Dia bahkan bisa menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk seseorang yang telah membawa warna cerah itu padanya.

"Hei, lihat dirimu? Tubuhmu penuh luka, dan aku yakin kau juga kehilangan kesadaranmu tadi. Kau kira aku akan bersyukur dan berterima kasih padamu?"

"Diamlah! Kau tidak akan mengerti."

"MENGERTI APA HAH? DASAR BRENGSEK. KAU TAHU TIDAK KALAU AKU PEDULI PADAMU."

Nada bicara teman Chanyeol meninggi lagi. Dia benar-benar tidak suka Chanyeol tidak memahami maksud dari semua perkataannya. Dia hanya khawatir. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol terluka, itu saja.

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

Chanyeol kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Dia mencengkeram kerah temannya dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah temannya itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian kesadarannya kembali dan kepalan tangan itu hanya mengambang di udara. Dia begitu terkejut saat melihat temannya itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol melihat wajah ketakutan temannya lagi, dan kali ini karena dirinya. Betapa dia sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi dia melepas cengkeraman tangannya pada kerah baju temannya itu dengan kasar. Kemarahannya belum sepenuhnya mereda. Hal itu membuat temannya jatuh terduduk.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar padamu. Kita bicara lagi besok."

Chanyeol ketakutan mengingat sikap kasarnya barusan pada temannya. Kepalanya benar-benar sedang tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan temannya begitu saja. Dia takut amarahnya akan membuat temannya itu terluka.

Chanyeol menyeberang jalan dengan tergesa-gesa sehingga tidak sempat melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, dan tanpa dia sadari sebuah mobil melaju ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat.

"CHANYEOL AWAS."

Suara teriakan itu membuat Chanyeol berbalik. Dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan meraih lengannya dan mendorong tubuhnya ke tepi jalan. Dia pun terkejut tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Suara klakson mobil yang ditekan berkali-kali sangat memekakkan telinganya, membuatnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Dia melihat ke arah temannya yang masih berada di tengah jalan. Celakanya mobil itu sudah sangat dekat dengan temannya dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Mata teman Chanyeol terpejam saat lampu mobil itu menyilaukan matanya. Dia tak bergeming sama sekali seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"BAEKHYUN."

Chanyeol berteriak keras saat mobil itu menghantam tubuh temannya dan membuat tubuh mungil itu terlempar jauh. Tubuhnya membeku. Jantungnya seolah berhenti saat itu juga. Saat dia melihat darah mulai mengalir dari kepala yang biasa dia usap itu.

Flashback end

-o-

Chanyeol tertidur cukup lama. Mungkin lebih dari 24 jam. Mengingat dia tidak bisa tidur beberapa hari ini, mungkin ini adalah harga yang pantas. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat.

Chanyeol membuka matanya pelahan-lahan ketika sebuah cahaya memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah retinanya. Kepalanya masih sedikit sakit. Dia mengedarkan matanya pada ruangan itu dan merasa asing. Dimana tempat ini?

"Kau sudah bangun? Astaga, kau tidur lama sekali. Kau pasti tidak tidur beberapa hari ini."

"Pak Kang?"

Chanyeol bertanya ragu-ragu pada seseorang yang mendekat ke arah tempatnya berbaring sambil memegang secangkir kopi panas. Dia tahu itu dari aromanya. Dia bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya memang tidak salah. Mengapa gurunya bisa ada disini? Sebenarnya dia ada dimana sekarang?

"Kau ada di rumahku."

"Kenapa aku ada disini?"

Chanyeol mengambil posisi duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih pusing. Dia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kemarin aku menemukanmu pingsan di jalan dekat rumahku. Jadi kubawa kemari. Aku sudah memanggil dokter dan katanya kau hanya kelelahan. Jadi kubiarkan kau tidur."

"Baekhyun, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Semalam aku bersamanya dan dia . . .Ahhh."

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol teringat pada Baekhyun. Tetapi kata-kata Chanyeol terhenti. Sakit di kepalanya bertambah parah saat dia mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi semalam. Mengingat bagaimana tubuh mungil Baekhyun bersimbah darah persis seperti hari itu.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Dia menangis. Dia meluapkan sesak yang ada di dadanya. Merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun saat takdir memberikannya kesempatan kedua.

Tangis Chanyeol semakin keras. Dia memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri seolah dari sanalah rasa sakit itu berasal.

Pak Kang yang khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja dan duduk di tepian ranjang. Dia mengguncang-guncang bahu Chanyeol pelan untuk menenangkan anak itu.

"Chanyeol tenanglah. Kau kenapa?"

"Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun sudah meninggal Chanyeol. Kau lupa?"

-oOo-

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

-oOo-

Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk Baekhyun oppa dan CBX atas comebacknya dengan mini album kedua mereka "Blooming Day" pada 10 April kemarin. Lagunya sangat bagus dan lirik "Can I be your boyfriend? Can I?" sukses membuat semua Aeri berteriak dalam hati mereka "Yes. You can." Termasuk saya. Hehehe

Saya juga ingin meminta maaf karena sempat berhenti update lebih dari 10 hari. Saya merasa membuat bagian klimaks adalah yang paling sulit karena beban untuk tidak mengcewakan pembaca dan tidak menghancurnya plot yang sudah dibangun sangatlah berat.

Tapi saya sudah menyelesaikan cerita ini dan akan mengupload satu chapter perharinya seperti janji saya dulu. Mohon dukungannya.

-oOo-

Sunbaenimdeul, don't be silent readers ya. Please review. Biar tambah semangat nulisnya. Fighting.

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	17. Chapter 17 - Kenyataan

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 16: Kenyataan

Chanyeol tidak juga membereskan buku pelajaran matematikanya saat bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Dia bahkan mengabaikan pak guru Kang yang memberikan salam perpisahan pada murid-muridnya. Dan mungkin saja saat ini dia tidak menyadari bahwa semua siswa di kelasnya telah meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"Chanyeol."

Suara panggilan guru Kang tidak terdengar di telinga Chanyeol. Dia masih saja asyik dengan pensil dan buku matematikanya. Tapi dia tidak sedang mengerjaan soal matematika, mungkin pikirannya sedang berada jauh dari tubuhnya. Goresan-goresan pensil dari tangannya itu hanya menghasilkan banyak sekali coretan berbentuk sebuah nama, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. Pikirannya memang telah melayang sejak pelajaran matematika dimulai tadi. Dia memikirkan Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa kejadian itu terjadi dua kali berturut-turut tepat di depan matanya? Bagaimana dia bisa tidak sanggup mencegah kematian padahal dia tahu pasti bagaimana kejadiannya?

"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kaget mendengar suara keras yang memanggil namanya. Dia pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati guru Kang telah duduk di depannya. Di kursi milik Baekhyun.

"Ada apa pak?"

Chanyeol menatap guru Kang heran. Tapi yang di tatap justru tersenyum padanya.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak."

Chanyeol menjawab dengan gugup. Tangannya dengan reflek menutup buku pelajaran matematika yang penuh coretan nama Baekhyun. Dia takut jika gurunya itu melihat buku itu dan tahu bahwa sedari tadi dia sama sekali tidak fokus pada pelajaran dan hanya melamun.

"Belakangan ini bapak lihat kau kembali ceria. Kenapa kemarin kau seperti itu lagi? Kau teringat Baekhyun? Kau belum merelakan kepergiannya?"

Pak guru Kang bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati pada Chanyeol karena tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol terluka. Dia tahu muridnya itu sudah cukup terluka karena kehilangan satu-satunya sahabatnya dan butuh banyak perhatian.

"Apa maksud bapak merelakan? Baekhyun baru saja meninggal tiga hari yang lalu."

Chanyeol tampak tersinggung dengan kata-kata pak Kang. Dia sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan membuat guru Kang. Pak guru Kang juga tampak terkejut dengan kata-kata yang baru saja Chanyeol ucapkan.

"Kau tidak salah Chanyeol? Baekhyun kan meninggal sudah lebih dari dua bulan yang lalu."

"Tidak mungkin."

Hati Chanyeol terluka mendengar ucapan guru Kang. Mengapa semua orang menyudutkannya? Mengapa tidak ada yang memahami perasaannya? Mengapa tidak ada yang mengerti betapa kehilangannya dia? Apa orang-orang ini tidak menyadari kebersamannya dengan Baekhyun setidaknya sampai tiga hari yang lalu?

"Oh iya. Bapak dengar kau sering tersenyum dan berbicara sendirian. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Pak Kang melanjutkan kata-katanya dan itu berhasil membuat amarah Chanyeol meluap. Chanyeol pun meninggikan suaranya pada pak Kang.

"Apanya yang bicara sendirian? Aku berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Siapa yang berbicara aneh seperti itu padamu?"

"Semua teman sekelasmu yang mengatakannya. Mereka bilang melihatmu sering bicara sendirian di kelas, di perpustakaan dan di halaman sekolah. Bapak juga merasa kau aneh, seolah-olah Baekhyun masih ada di bangku ini."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN. KALIAN SEMUA MUNGKIN SUDAH GILA."

Chanyeol berdiri sambil berteriak dan menggebrak meja dengan keras. Dia mengambil tasnya memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya lalu melangkah ke luar kelas begitu saja dengan perasaan marah.

"Chanyeol maafkan bapak."

Pak Kang mencoba mengejar Chanyeol untuk meminta maaf. Tapi langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Dia merasa semua penjelasannya akan sia-sia. Chanyeol yang telah dikuasai amarah tak akan mau mendengarkan kata-katanya lagi. Dan dia sedikit menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu pada Chanyeol.

-o-

Chanyeol menggenggam dengan kasar lengan seorang siswi yang berasal dari kelas yang sama dengannya. Cengkeramannya membuat tangan siswi itu kesakitan dan meronta agar dilepaskan, tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol? Lepaskan!"

Siswi itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam. Dia tidak mengerti atas perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Dia heran karena setahu dia Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini pada siapa pun sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu aku bicara sendirian hah? Kau membicarakanku pada pak Kang kan?"

"Aku memang melihatmu bicara sendirian. Di kelas, di perpustakaan dan di halaman."

Emosi Chanyeol meluap karena mendapat jawaban yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Dia mendorong siswi itu ke dinding dan menatap siswi itu tajam.

"Kau tidak lihat ada Baekhyun disana hah?"

"Baekhyun? Dia sudah lama mati? Dan itu karenamu."

Siswi itu membalas kata-kata itu dengan tak kalah sengit. Dia tersenyum sinis mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-kata yang sangat aneh baginya.

"Apa maksudmu dia sudah lama mati? Dasar gila."

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna. Amarah benar-benar telah menguasainya. Dia menatap siswi itu dengan wajah garangnya.

"Kau yang gila."

Siswi itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tak kalah garang. Dia merasa harus menyadarkan kegilaan anak di depannya itu.

"Memang menurutmu kapan Baekhyun mati?"

"Tiga hari yang lalu."

"DUA BULAN YANG LALU."

Siswi itu tersenyum puas. Setelah mengatakan kenyataan yang mungkin saja dihindari Chanyeol selama ini.

Hati Chanyeol sakit bagai di hantam sebuah palu raksasa. Kata-kata itu persis sama dengan yang diucapkan Pak guru Kang. Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh mereka? Apa benar Baekhyun memang tidak pernah kembali? Apa benar dia hanya sendirian selama ini?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat rasa pening di kepala Chanyeol muncul begitu saja. Cengkeraman tangannya pun melemah. Membuat siswi itu dengan mudah dapat melepaskan diri dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Airmata tiba-tiba saja menggenang di mata bulat Chanyeol lalu menetes begitu saja, berkali-kali tanpa sanggup dia hentikan. Dia menangis, membuat rasa pening di kepalanya juga kian parah. Dia pun jatuh terduduk untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celananya. Dia menekan tombol daya dan melihat ke layar. Matanya buram karena air mata tapi dia masih melihat dengan jelas tanggal yang ditunjukkan oleh smartphone itu.

Degg. Jantung Chanyeol serasa berhenti berdetak. Dua bulan memang sudah berlalu sejak kematian Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum kecut karena kenyataan pahit itu menamparnya dengan sangat keras. Dia lengah karena dia terlalu senang memikirkan tentang bagaimana Baekhyun akhirnya kembali dan dia tidak memperdulikan apa pun saat itu.

Sekarang Chanyeol mulai menyadari jika ternyata waktu tidak terulang kembali seperti yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Waktu tetap bergerak maju. Keadaan pun tidak banyak berubah. Sepertinya dia hanya terseret oleh masa lalu. Terseret pada kenangannya tentang Baekhyun. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut memikirkan betapa takdir sungguh tega mempermainkannya dengan sangat kejam.

Tetapi hati Chanyeol berontak. Lalu selama ini Baekhyun yang dia temui itu apa? Apa Baekhyun hanya sebuah roh? Atau hantu? Atau hanya imajinasinya saja? Tidak, Baekhyun yang dia temui terlalu nyata untuk menjadi semua hal itu. Dia bisa melihat dan mendengar Baekhyun dengan sangat jelas. Dia bahkan bisa menyentuh dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi mengapa hanya dia yang bisa melihat Baekhyun sedangkan orang lain tidak? Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di pikirannya yang sama sekali idak dia temukan jawabannya.

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya saat dia mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun saat itu. Mungkin saja Baekhyun akan berada disana lagi hari ini. Mungkin saja dia bisa bertemu Baekhyun dan meminta penjelasan. Mungkin saja dia bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya selama ini.

Chanyeol melihat lagi pada layar smartphonenya. Pada layar smartphone itu waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.27 pm. Artinya dia hanya memiliki delapan menit lagi untuk menuju ke tempat itu.

"Sial."

Chanyeol mengumpat pelan. Dia segera bangkit mengabaikan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Dia mungkin saja akan terlambat. Delapan menit mungkin tidak akan cukup untuk menuju tempat itu. Dia pun melempar tasnya begitu saja. Dia merasa tas itu hanya akan menghambat langkahnya. Lalu dia pun berlari sekuat tenaga. Berlari menuju tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. Dia sangat berharap bisa bertemu Baekhyun lagi disana.

Chanyeol berlari seperti orang gila sore ini. Dia merasa tidak boleh terlambat sedetik pun. Otaknya memutar kembali kata-kata pria di rumah abu saat itu. Jika kata-kata pria itu benar, Baekhyun pasti akan ada di sana lagi delapan menit dari sekarang. Dan dia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi untuk memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. HARUS!

-oOo-

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

-oOo-

Sunbaenimdeul, don't be silent readers ya. Please review. Biar tambah semangat nulisnya. Fighting.

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	18. Chapter 18 - Perpisahan

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 17: Perpisahan

Langit sore hari ini sangat cerah. Tapi tampaknya suasana hati Chanyeol jauh lebih cerah. Dia melangkah dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi bibir tebalnya di jalanan lengang di tepi laut tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun. Sesekali dia bersiul menyenandungkan sebuah lagu kesukaannya. Hari ini dia dalam suasana hati terbaiknya karena dia akan bertemu dengan Baekyun sebentar lagi.

Hari ini penampilan Chanyeol terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Kemeja sekolah yang biasanya dia biarkan tanpa terkancing, kali ini dia mengancingkan dengan sempurna. Dia juga memasukkan ujung kemejanya pada celana. Tas selempangnya juga tergantung manis di pinggangnya. Dia pun sesekali merapikan poni ikalnya yang berantakan terkena tiupan angin laut. Dia terlihat seperti siswa teladan saat ini.

Chanyeol sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi hari ini. Entah kenapa, dia ingin memberikan kesan baik pada pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun kali ini. Dia ingin mencoba hal baru. Dia penasaran apa Baekhyun masih akan mengatainya anak nakal lagi dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini? Atau Baekhyun akan berteriak 'Apa aku dalam bahaya jika berteman denganmu?'. Hanya memikirkannya saja, sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Ini adalah kali keempat dia akan bertemu Baekhyun lagi disini. Meski pun bagi Baekhyun pertemuan mereka disini selalu merupakan kali pertama, dia tidak peduli. Dia akan tetap mengenalkan dirinya pada Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun menjadi sahabatnya lagi. Meski hal melelahkan dan tidak wajar ini berlangsung berulang-ulang, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Baginya, bisa menikmati saat-saat bahagia bersama Baekhyun adalah hal yang patut dia syukuri.

Sebenarnya pada pertemuan mereka sebelumnya, Chanyeol belum bisa menerima keadaan bahwa ternyata Baekhyun hanyalah sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilihat, didengar, dan disentuh olehnya, bukan benar-benar hidup seperti yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Hatinya benar-benar terluka saat itu. Rasanya dia ingin mati saat itu juga. Tapi ternyata semua diluar dugaannya, Baekhyun menyelamatkannya lagi hari itu, saat dia hendak melompat ke laut. Baekhyun juga mengatakan untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi, dan dia sudah berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Jadi sejak saat itu, dia berpikir mungkin kematiannya bukanlah hal yang Baekhyun inginkan. Karena itu dia telah membuang jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk mati.

Setelah menjalani hari-hari bahagianya lagi bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi apa pun wujud Baekhyun sekarang. Meski pun hanya dia yang bisa merasakan keberadaan Baekhyun, dia sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena keberadaan Baekhyun baginya sudah cukup nyata. Asal dia dapat memeluk Baekhyun, mendengar suara nyaring Baekhyun, dan melihat Baekhyun tertawa lagi, dia yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sekarang Chanyeol sudah bisa menerima dan menyesuaikan keadaannya dengan Baekhyun. Meski orang-orang kini menganggapnya gila karena selalu berbicara seorang diri, itu sama sekali tidak penting. Seperti yang pernah dia ucapkan pada Baekhyun dulu, baginya berteman dengan Baekhyun saja sudah lebih dari cukup, dan dia tidak membutuhkan siapa pun lagi di hidupnya. Dia telah berjanji tidak akan menuntut lebih dari apa yang telah takdir berikan kepadanya.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa waktu yang dia habiskan bersama Baekhyun dulu tidaklah lama. Jadi ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk menebusnya. Dia hanya akan menikmati waktunya bersama Baekhyun dan berbahagia. Jika bisa, untuk selamanya.

Tidak terasa Chanyeol sudah sampai di tempat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun. Sepertinya masih banyak waktu sebelum Baekhyun datang. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas jalan. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil smartphone miliknya. Dia ingin memastikan sekali lagi berapa waktu yang tersisa sampai saat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku celananya, tapi tanpa dia sengaja sebuah kertas note kecil berwarna pink terjatuh. Dia pun memungutnya dan tersenyum. Dia ingat, itu adalah kertas note pemberian Baekhyun saat mereka berdua berada perpustakaan. Saat itu dia tidak membukanya dan langsung memasukkannya ke saku celananya. Dia melakukannya karena dia tahu pasti apa isi kertas note itu, sebuah nama gedung theater tampatnya menonton pertunjukan bersama Baekhyun. Itu sudah kali ke tiga dia menerima note yang sama.

"Aku hampir melupakannya. Tapi ternyata masih ada."

Chanyeol bergumam pelan sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia membolak-balik kertas note yang telah kusut karena sempat ikut tercuci saat dia mencuci celananya itu. Dia pun membuka kertas note itu dengan pelan agar tidak robek.

Mata Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja membulat setelah membuka kertas note itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat tulisan yang ada disana. Dia tidak pernah menyangka tulisan pada kertas note itu akan berbeda dari yang pernah dia terima sebelumnya.

'Bisakah kau tidak bersedih lagi dan merelakanku pergi?'

Senyum Chanyeol pun menghilang, dan tanpa dia sadari, butiran-butiran airmata telah menggenangi mata bulat miliknya. Pikirannya kembali kacau, lebih dari pada yang dia rasakan sebelumnya. Apakah yang dia lakukan selama ini salah? Apa sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin pergi meninggalkannya? Apa Baekhyun tidak suka bersamanya seperti ini? Mengapa Baekhyun justru mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini disaat dia sudah bisa menerima keadaan? Apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun inginkan darinya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Chanyeol hanya ingin bersama Baekhyun. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun lagi. Tapi jika memang hal seperti ini bukanlah yang diinginkan Baekhyun, bisakah dia merelakan kepergian Baekhyun? Bisakah dia hidup tanpa Baekhyun? Bisakah dia tidak menangis lagi seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan?

Menit-menit pun berlalu begitu cepat, tanpa memberikan Chanyeol kesempatan untuk menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Dia pun mendengar alarm dari smartphonenya berbunyi yang menandakan waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 16.35 pm, itu adalah jam dan menit yang sama dimana dia bertemu Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya dulu. Dia membuat alarm itu khusus untuk Baekhyun. Dia pun segera mematikan alarm smartphonenya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celana.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan semua pikiran kacaunya saat itu. Dia juga mengusap airmatanya agar Baekhyun tidak melihatnya menangis. Dia tahu Baekhyun tidak suka melihatnya menangis.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun muncul dari ujung jalan dan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya. Dia pun melangkah pelan ke arah Baekhyun. Tepat pada saat itu, dia telah memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Dia akan mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Baekhyun. Sama seperti saat dia mengabulkan permintaan-permintaan Baekhyun di masa lalu meski menurutnya permintaan itu konyol dan merepotkannya.

Mereka berdua pun bersimpangan di jalan tanpa saling menoleh sama sekali. Seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Seperti orang asing. Meski jamtungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat Baekhyun tepat berada di sebelahnya, dia sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Sebenarnya sungguh berat bagi Chanyeol untuk tidak menyapa Baekhyun saat ini. Dia begitu merindukan Baekhyun bahkan saat hanya beberapa hari saja tidak bertemu Baekhyun. Bagaimana bisa dia mengacuhkan Baekhyun seperti itu?

Bukkk

Tapi Chanyeol sudah membulatkan tekadnya, bahkan saat dia mendengar suara buku Baekhyun yang terjatuh karena tali tas ranselnya putus, dia mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan menjauh. Dia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras untuk menahan sakit di hatinya.

Ya, Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk merelakan Baekhyun. Dia hanya akan menganggap Baekhyun sebagai kenangan indah yang akan membuatnya tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Dan jalan satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini adalah dengan tidak menjadi sahabat Baekhyun lagi. Hanya dengan cara itulah dia bisa merelakan Baekhyun pergi.

"Selamat tinggal tuan Byun."

Chanyeol bergumam pelan saat dia telah berada cukup jauh dari Baekhyun. Dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, memastikan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa memang inilah yang diinginkan Baekhyun dan setelahnya semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak menoleh sampai akhir. Karena melihat Baekhyun hanya akan membuat pertahanannya runtuh.

Tetapi tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Baekhyun yang telah selesai membereskan tasnya berdiri menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman paling manis yang dimilikinya. Dia tersenyum untuk sahabat terbaiknya. Dia juga menggumamkan kata-kata perpisahan untuk Chanyeol.

"Bagus Chanyeol. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Kau harus bahagia meski tanpa aku. Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

Lalu pandangan mata Baekhyun beralih pada pria kurus dan tinggi lainnya yang berpakaian serba hitam, pria yang selama ini telah mengamati mereka berdua dari kejauhan tanpa mereka berdua sadari. Dia pun tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan pelahan pada pria itu.

-oOo-

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

-oOo-

Sunbaenimdeul, don't be silent readers ya. Please review. Biar tambah semangat nulisnya. Fighting.

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	19. Chapter 19 - Akhir

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene 18: Akhir

Chanyeol melangkah pelan menyusuri lorong sekolah untuk menuju kelasnya. Sedikit banyak dia masih berharap Baekhyun akan menyapanya dengan senyum lebar saat dia memasuki ruang kelas, sama seperti cara Baekhyun menyapanya dulu. Dia sangat merindukan Baekhyun karena hari-hari berikutnya setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di tempat itu, dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun tidak pernah muncul di kelas, di halaman sekolah, di perpustakaan, di depan rumahnya, di gedung theater, bahkan di jalan tempat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kelas dengan tersenyum manis. Dia berharap Baekhyun melihatnya dan tersenyum lebar untuk membalas senyumnya. Tetapi senyum itu pun memudar dengan cepat begitu menyadari dia Baekhyun tidak berada disana.

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia sedikit kecewa, bahkan hari ini pun Baekyun tidak berada disana. Kursi milik Baekhyun benar-benar kosong. Baekhyun benar-benar telah menghilang dan pergi untuk selamanya.

Chanyeol memang telah merelakan Baekhyun. Dia juga tidak pernah menangis lagi semenjak hari itu karena permintaan Baekhyun. Tapi bukankah dia masih berhak merindukan Baekhyun? Bukankah hal yang wajar jika dia masih berharap bisa bertemu Baekhyun meski hanya satu kali lagi? Dia hanya bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam hatinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Chanyeol duduk di bangkunya begitu suasana hatinya membaik. Dia tampak segar hari ini. Setelah merelakan Baekhyun seperti itu, sakit kepala yang sering dirasakannya perlahan mereda. Mimpi buruknya yang berulang-ulang tentang kematian Baekhyun juga telah menghilang. Dia bahkan tidur dengan nyenyak beberapa hari ini. Entah kenapa semua sesak di dadanya pelahan menghilang.

Sekarang Chanyeol hanya akan tersenyum bahkan saat dia sangat merindukan Baekhyun seperti hari ini. Dia mulai berpikir, bahwa kenangan bersama Baekhyun adalah kenangan indah, jadi bukankah sudah semestinya dia tersenyum saat mengingatnya, bukannya menangis.

Chanyeol duduk di mejanya sambil mengerjakan soal matematika dengan serius. Jika ingin meraih mimpinya menjadi seorang polisi, maka dia harus fokus pada pelajarannya. Saat ini pak Kang memang tidak ada di kelas dan hanya meninggalkan tugas untuk dikerjakan dan dikumpulkan. Tapi dia tidak ingin bermalas-malasan lagi. Dia sudah tertinggal pelajaran terlalu jauh karena hanya memikirkan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol."

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Dia yakin suara itu milik Baekhyun. Dia pun segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke bangku di depannya. Bangku milik Baekhyun. Dia melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lebar padanya. Dia pun membalasnya dengan tersenyum. Tapi dalam satu kedipan mata, Baekhyun yang ada di depannya telah menghilang dan berganti dengan sosok lain. Ya, bangku di depan Chanyeol bukan lagi milik Baekhyun. Seseorang anak laki-laki lain di kelasnya telah memakainya. Anak laki-laki berambut cepak dan berkacamata.

Chanyeol melihat anak itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, mungkin karena kesulitan mengerjakan soal matematika. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, dia tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menghampiri anak itu.

"Kau butuh bantuanku?"

Chanyeol menawarkan bantuan pada anak itu dengan sopan. Dia pun tersenyum. Tapi sepertinya senyum itu dia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sendiri juga bingung, bagaimana dia bisa menyapa orang lain seperti itu. Tentunya selain Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau benar-benar Park Chanyeol kan? Sungguh sangat mengejutkan kau menyapaku lebih dulu."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil. Dia pun mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah anak itu. Dia mulai membuka buku matematikanya dan menjelaskan beberapa rumus. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepala saat mendengar penjelasan darinya.

-o-

Siang ini, Chanyeol akan makan siang sendirian di kantin. Biasanya dulu dia selalu makan siang bersama Baekhyun. Atau hanya membeli roti dan caffe latte kaleng untuk dia makan bersama baekhyun di halaman sekolah.

Saat Chanyeol sedang melihat-lihat dimana kursi kosong tempat dia bisa duduk, lagi-lagi dia mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya. Suara milik Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol kesini."

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara. Dia melihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangan padanya dan tersenyum lebar. Lalu pada satu kedipan mata berikutnya Baekhyun telah menghilang berganti dengan beberapa anak laki-laki dan perempuan sedang asik bercanda sambil menikmati makanannya.

Chanyeol pun memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan menyapa mereka.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

Suara gaduh di meja itu mendadak menghilang dan suasana berubah menjadi senyap. Semua anak di meja itu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan heran. Tidak biasanya anak penyendiri itu ingin makan bersama mereka. Mereka pun dengan ragu-ragu mengangguk pelan.

-o-

Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap. Dia mendapati meja makan kecil di ruang tengah penuh dengan makanan. Sup pollak dan semangkuk nasi mengepulkan asap pertanda bahwa makanan itu masih hangat. Tidak lupa semangkuk kimchi dan beberapa lauk lainnya juga berada di meja itu.

Pria itu mengambil sebuah kertas note berwarna pink yang juga berada di meja.

'Ayah, aku membuatkan sup pollak untuk menghilangkan mabukmu semalam. Lain kali jangan minum terlalu banyak. Chanyeol.'

Pria paruh baya itu meremas kertas note itu dan melemparkannya begitu saja. Dia tampak segan, tapi akhirnya memutuskan duduk dan memakan makanan itu dengan lahap. Seulas senyum tipis terlihat di sudut bibirnya, sangat tipis. Mungkin tidak ada yang akan menyadarinya.

-o-

Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari rumahnya untuk menyiram bunga-bunganya sore itu. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah pot kecil berisikan pohon bunga mawar berwarna hijau di depan pagar rumahnya. Dia melihat sekeliling untuk mencari orang yang telah meninggalkan pot itu. Tapi nihil. Dia tidak menemukan siapa pun.

Wanita itu pun membuka gerbang rumahnya dan mengambil pot bunga itu. dia menemukan kertas note berwarna pink tertempel di tangkai bunga itu dan membacanya.

'Ibu. Kulihat ibu belum punya mawar berwarna hijau. Jadi aku membelikannya untukmu. Semoga ibu menyukainya. Chanyeol.'

"Anak itu belum juga menyerah."

Wanita paruh baya itu bergumam pelan. Seulas senyum tipis terbentuk di sudut bibirnya saat merasakan betapa tulus seseorang yang telah memberikan hadiah untuknya itu.

-o-

"Silahkan duduk. Saya akan mengambil pesanan anda."

Chanyeol terlihat tampan dalam seragam kafe tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu. Dia juga tersenyum ramah pada pelanggan kafe itu. Dia mulai bekerja paruh waktu lagi di kafe ini sebagai waters beberapa hari yang lalu. Untungnya bos nya segera mengijinkannya dengan syarat dia juga akan menyanyi di kafe itu setelah shifnya selesai, dan dia menyanggupinya.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi tinggi di panggung kecil kafe itu sambil memegang gitar di pangkuannya. Dia pun menoleh ke kursi di sebelahnya. Tidak ada Baekhyun disana tapi dia tetap tersenyum.

Sebuah intro lagu mengalun dengan lembut dari petikan gitar Chanyeol. Bait demi bait lirik lagu Like Music, Like Rain keluar dari mulutnya dengan sangat indah. Lagu yang sama, tapi suara bassnya membawa nuansa berbeda pada lagu itu, sangat lain dengan ketika Baekhyun yang menyanyikannya. Tapi perasaan di hatinya tetap sama seperti saat itu. Saat dia mengiringi nyanyian Baekhyun kala itu.

-o-

Hari ini Chanyeol datang ke tempat abu Baekhyun setelah sekian lama dia tidak berkunjung kesana. Rasa rindunya pada sahabatnya itu tidak lagi bisa dia bendung.

"Kau merindukanku kan? Maaf aku lama tak kesini. Aku terlalu sibuk berurusan denganmu. Kau memang selalu merepotkanku tuan Byun."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis menatap abu Baekhyun. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, seikat bunga kecil dan selembar kertas note berwarna pink seperti yang biasa digunakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hadiah untukmu."

Chanyeol melihat kertas note itu dan membaca isinya dalam hati. Ada beberapa list tertulis disana.

Takdir Baekhyun:

1\. Tali tas putus

2\. Jatuh

3\. Caffe latte

4\. Note

5\. Theater

6\. Tertabrak mobil

Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan bolpoin. Dia ingin membuat list tambahan pada pada kertas note itu. Dan dia mengisinya dangan huruf kapital. Dia pun tersenyum sekali lagi lalu menempelkan bunga dan kertas note itu pada kaca guci abu milik Baekhyun.

"Oh iya. Maaf aku berbohong padamu tentang temanku yang lain. Tapi kau tahu kan? Sejak awal orang itu adalah kau. Kau adalah satu-satunya."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Sangat tampan. Aura yang dipancarkannya sangat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Saat dia berada disini dulu, dia hanya bisa menangis.

"Aku juga akan menjaga ibumu. Kau tenang saja."

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia tiba-tiba merasa sangat canggung.

"Ahh, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan datang lagi lain kali dengan caffe latte kesukaanmu. Sampai jumpa."

Senyuman terakhir Chanyeol lontarkan pada abu sahabatnya sebelum dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah abu itu.

-o-

Loker guci abu Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik. Dihiasi foto dirinya yang tersenyum dengan mata bulan sabitnya. Juga ada bunga kecil yang Chanyeol bawa tadi. Semakin manis pula dengan sebuah kertas note berwarna pink berjudul 'Takdir Baekhyun' yang ditulis oleh Chanyeol. List paling bawah berisikan tulisan dengan huruf kapital yang baru saja di tambahkan oleh Chanyeol barusan.

'7. MENJADI SAHABAT CHANYEOL'

-oOo-

The Last

But Not The End

-oOo-

Bagaimana ending yang saya buat? Apa sudah bisa memuaskan semua kebingungan sunbaenimdeul?

Sebenarnya saya masih menyiapkan satu chapter epilog. Jadi jika sunbaenimdeul ada yang masih memiliki pertanyaan atau merasa ada yang janggal dengan cerita ini, silahkan sertakan dalam kolom review, karena saya akan mempertimbangkannya untuk membuat epilog.

Sekali lagi, tolong berikan review, itu adalah permohonan tulus dari saya. Terimakasih telah membaca.

-oOo-

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


	20. Chapter 20 - Epilog

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang Chanyeol miliki. Kematian Baekhyun menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam pada dirinya. Bagaimana keajaiban akan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya?

Main cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Genre: Fantasy/Friendship

Scene: Epilog

Sepasang mata sedang mengawasi dua orang anak anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk berdampingan di tempat abu. Yang satu berpostur tinggi dan bertubuh tegap, yang satu lagi lebih pendek dan berkulit pucat. Mereka berdua bersandar pada lemari yang penuh dengan guci berisi abu orang yang telah meninggal lengkap dengan bunga-bunga cantik di kaca lemarinya.

Anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tubuhnya lesu dan baju seragam sekolahnya berantakan seperti dipakai sekenanya saja. Rambutnya juga tak tersisir rapi. Anak laki-laki itu menekuk kedua lututnya untuk membenamkan kepalanya disana. Bahunya turun naik. Siapapun akan tahu kalau dia sedang menangis.

Anak laki-laki mungil yang duduk di sebelahnya tampak jauh lebih baik. Baju seragam sekolahnya dia kenakan dengan sangat rapi. Tetapi wajahnya yang cerah tidak mampu menutupi rasa khawatirnya pada temannya yang sedang menangis itu. Dia pun berkali-kali menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis dan pulanglah. Kau jarang makan dan selalu berada di sini sampai malam setelah pulang sekolah."

Anak laki-laki mungil itu mencoba menenangkan temannya yang dari tadi menangis. Dia tidak tega melihat kondisi sahabatnya seperti itu. Tetapi sahabatnya yang sedang menangis itu diam saja, seolah tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

"Park Chanyeol. Kau membuatku sedih dengan keadaanmu. Ayolah, aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau bisa hidup dengan baik seperti dulu lagi."

Meski tidak juga mendapatkan respon, anak laki-laki mungil itu tidak ingin menyerah. Dia pun meninggikan suaranya.

"Chanyeol. Kau mendengarku tidak? Pulang sana. Mandi dan makan. Jangan pernah kesini lagi!"

Merasa frustasi anak laki-laki mungil itu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan berteriak semakin keras.

"HEI. CHANYEOL BRENGSEK. DENGARKAN AKU!"

Tetapi anak laki-laki mungil itu sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja sahabat yang dipanggilnya Chanyeol itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh padanya. Untung saja keterkejutan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena dia melihat Chanyeol berdiri lalu berbalik dan menatap sedih sebuah guci yang bertuliskan sebuah nama, Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau disini saja. Aku akan kembali lagi besok."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap airmata yang masih menggenangi mata bulatnya. Dia lalu melangkah pergi dengan berat hati setelah berjanji pada sahabatnya bahwa dia akan kembali ke tempat ini lagi besok.

"JANGAN KESINI LAGI BRENGSEK!"

Orang yang tadi berada di samping Chanyeol berteriak kesal dengan nada 6 oktaf yang dimilikinya saat melihat punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh dan meninggalkannya. Tapi percuma saja dia berteriak, karena Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Baekhyun. Diam kau. Suaramu memecahkan gendang telingaku."

Seseorang yang tadi hanya mengamati keduanya dari jauh, berjalan mendekat dan menghampiri seseorang yang dia sebut Baekhyun itu.

"Sadarlah. Dia tidak bisa mendengarmu. Kenapa kau masih saja berisik bahkan saat kau sudah mati?"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar seseorang menyadarkan dirinya dari kenyataan pahit bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah meninggal. Dia sekarang hanyalah jiwa tanpa tubuh yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia manapun, termasuk Chanyeol, sahabatnya.

"Perlukah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya membuatku sakit hati?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menghembuskan napasnya berat, menandakan bahwa perasaannya benar-benar terluka.

"Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu sebelum mengirimmu ke tempat kau seharusnya berada."

Pria itu merasa bersalah dan ikut terluka melihat persahabatan kedua orang itu. Dia pun akhirnya menawarkan sebuah bantuan.

"Bantuan seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

Baekhyun masih saja menundukkan wepalanya. Dia seperti tidak tertarik dengan ucapan pria itu.

"Aku akan membuat Chanyeol bisa melihat, mendengar, bahkan menyentuhmu. Kalian bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sama seperti dulu."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria tinggi itu karena tertarik dengan ucapan itu. Matanya berbinar mendengar dia bisa bersama Chanyeol lagi.

"Tapi hanya dia yang bisa melihatmu. Dan sayangnya, semua ingatanmu akan kembali ke saat sebelum kau mengenal Chanyeol. Kau bahkan tidak akan mengingat pembicaraan kita dan kematianmu."

"Apa? Kau bilang aku bisa bersama dengan Chanyeol lagi? Tapi bagaimana bisa jika aku tidak mengingatnya?"

"Aku akan membawamu ke saat-saat pertemuan pertama kalian. Lalu kalian berdualah yang akan menentukan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Baekhyun tampak berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang apakah ini keputusan yang benar.

"Apa ingatan Chanyeol tentangku juga akan menghilang?"

"Tidak. Jadi percayakan saja pada hatimu dan Chanyeol."

"Kapan aku mendapatkan ingatanku kembali? Dan kapan kau akan mengirimku tempat yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

"Setelah Chanyeol merelakanmu."

"Apa Chanyeol akan menyadari kalau aku hanyalah sebuah roh, atau hantu gentanyangan?"

"Aku akan berusaha keras agar Chanyeol, dan bahkan kau sendiri tidak menyadarinya."

Baekhyun masih berpikir keras. Dia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Jika kau tidak bersedia, aku akan mengirimmu sekarang juga. Kau tidak seharusnya berkeliaran seperti ini."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku setuju."

Mendengar perkataan dengan nada ancaman itu, Baekhyun pun mengangguk dengan dia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol lagi. Dia juga yakin seiring perjalanan waktu Chanyeol akan merelakannya dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan baik. Walaupun tanpanya.

-o-

Chanyeol berjalan dengan pelahan menyusuri jalanan itu lagi sore ini. Jalanan yang membawa banyak kenangan tentang Baekhyun. Tangannya dia sentuhkan pada pagar pembatas saat berjalan. Sentuhan itu membuatnya merasakan gesekan kecil yang membawanya pada sebuah kenangan.

Flashback

Chanyeol berlari karena sedang terburu-buru. Dia sudah terlambat untuk kerja paruh waktunya di kafe. Semua karena guru Kang memanggilnya tadi setelah kelas berakhir, hanya untuk mengomel bahwa dia tidak boleh bolos atau terlambat lagi karena sudah di tingkat akhir Sekolah Menengah Atas. Padahal dia tadi tidak masuk sekolah, tapi dia masih saja datang hanya untuk menemui guru Kang karena guru itu mengancam akan mengeluarkannya dari sekolah jika dia tidak menemui guru itu.

Tanpa sengaja Chanyeol menabrak seorang anak yang juga tengah berlari tergesa-gesa dari arah berlawanan. Tabrakan itu cukup keras hingga membuat anak itu terjatuh dan tali tas ransel milik anak itu putus, lalu isi tasnya jatuh berhamburan.

"Ah, aku sial sekali hari ini."

Anak yang ditabrak Chanyeol itu mengeluh dengan pelan, dan segera berjongkok untuk membereskan tas sekolahnya.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya segera berjongkok untuk membantu dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah jika sedang terburu-buru."

Chanyeol pun bingung mendengar perkataan anak itu, disisi lain dia sedang terburu-buru tapi dia juga sungkan untuk pergi tanpa membantu atau pun mendapatkan maaf dari anak itu. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk membantu sampai isi tas ransel anak itu rapi kembali.

Setelah selesai Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dengan pelan lalu melangkah pergi.

"Hei, boleh aku tahu namamu? Aku baru disini, dan ku lihat kita satu sekolah. Mungkin kita bisa berteman."

Teriakan keras anak itu membuat Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Aku?"

Chanyeol merasa heran. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya meminta untuk berteman dengannya, padahal dia sendiri saja tidak punya teman di sekolah.

"Tentu saja kau. Memang ada siapa lagi disini? Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol merasa canggung saat anak yang mengaku bernama Baekhyun itu mendekat padanya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Dia berpikir keras. Apa dia harus menerima uluran tangan itu?

"Kau mengabaikanku?"

Baekhyun menatap tajam pada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak enak dan dengan tergesa-gesa menjabat tangan itu.

"Park Chanyeol."

Senyum Baekhyun merekah setelah uluran tangannya mendapat sambutan dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu. Bahwa perkenalan itu akan membawanya pada sebuah takdir yang membuatnya merasakan kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dan kehilangan yang teramat dalam. Takdir itu jugalah yang akan membawanya pada sebuah keajaiban yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh manusia mana pun. Dan takdir itu adalah Baekhyun.

Flashback end

Lamunan Chanyeol buyar saat dia mendengar suara alarm dari smartphonenya yang sangat keras. Alarm yang menunjukkan bahwa dia akan bertemu Baekhyun lagi hari ini. Meski dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan muncul lagi, entah kenapa dia tetap datang ke tempat ini.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat mematikan alarm yang memekakkan telinganya itu. Hanya satu hal yang dia sadari saat ini. Meski kebahagiaan yang dilewatinya bersama Baekyun sangatlah singkat, dia tidak pernah menyesali pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun sore itu. Meski pun kepergian Baekhyun menyebabkannya terluka sangat dalam, dia tidak pernah membenci Baekhyun sama sekali. Baginya, Baekhyun tetaplah satu-satunya hal terindah yang dimilikinya. Dan keajaiban yang dibawa Baekhyun, mampu menyembuhkan semua luka di hatinya.

-oOo-

For Your Return

The End

-oOo-

Please review . . . . .

Jantung saya berdebar kencang saat memikirkan cerita ini. Saya ingin orang lain juga merasakan apa yang saya rasakan, jadi saya menulisnya. Mungkin perasaan saya ini tidak bisa tersampaikan dengan baik karena kemampuan menulis saya yang sangat kurang, tapi bagaimana pun saya sudah berusaha dengan keras.

Saya akan menulis lagi setelah mendapatkan cerita lain yang juga membuat jantung saya berdebar kencang. Karena saya sendiri tidak tahu kapan hari itu akan datang, jadi saya tidak akan membuat semua orang menunggu dengan mengatakan sampai jumpa.

Jika ada pembaca yang membaca cerita ini di masa depan, mohon berikan review untuk mengingatkan saya tentang cerita ini dan menyemangati saya untuk membuat cerita lain.

Terima kasih sudah menulis review, saya sangat suka membaca review kalian. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah memfollow dan memfavoritekan cerita ini.

Oh iya, hampir lupa. Sebentar lagi Baekhyun oppa ulang tahun, tepatnya tanggal 6 Mei, jadi saya meminta maaf secara tulus karena telah membunuh oppa berkali-kali dalam cerita ini. Tapi, jauh dari lubuk hati saya yang paling dalam, saya berharap semoga oppa panjang umur dan sehat selalu.

-oOo-

Mohon pembaca menginformasikan jika menemukan cerita yang serupa atau sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dimohon juga untuk memberikan review yang bersifat membangun untuk memperbaiki cerita selanjutnya. Terima kasih telah menjadi pembaca yang baik. Semoga sehat selalu.


End file.
